The Newbies
by Jayjay22
Summary: Gabriel is still alive. Adam is back. Just the boys going on hunts with a few added members. You will meet a new girl that will be joining them on hunts. I suck at summaries sorry. Rated T now but may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was shining through the window if the old cheap motel room the brothers shared for an extra night. They would have already been gone but both boys were so sore from being thrown through a wall that they decided they could take one day off. Sam was just beginning to wake up when a loud and slightly panicked knock came at the door. Hoping Dean would get up instead he just simply turned over. Luckily for him Dean is not the patient one of the two of them so he gets up almost immediately.

He hears the door open and "What the hell do you want you asshole!"

That definitely gets his attention.

"Dean what is with the yelling?" Sam asks gruffly as he sits up in bed rubbing at his eyes. When he finally got awake enough to look at who is at the door all he can do is gape at the archangel that is standing with his signature smirk on his face.

He makes his way past Dean and stands in the middle of the room turning to Sam "Hey Sammy, did ya miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**** Thanks so much for reading! I know the first chapter was really short but i thought that was a good place to stop. This chapter is longer, not extremely, but a little. Comment if you have any suggestions. But please no hate. And if there are any misspellings or grammar mistakes please tell me. Again thanks for reading.****

**Chapter two**

"Gabriel!?" Sam exclaimed. he was fully awake now. " what are you doing here?"

"Samsquatch didn't ya miss me?" Gabriel asked with feigned hurt. when Sam only raised an eye brow Gabriel continued, "Ouch. Anyway I need your help." he said referring to the two hunters.

"And why would we help you? You killed my brother over one hundred times, you trapped us in TV land, you hit me in the crotch, and you gave me genital herpes!"

"I also turned you into a car." Gabriel pointed out. "But this effects me and Cassie also."

"Wait what's wrong with Cas!" Dean demanded from the shorter man.

"Something has happened in heaven and every angel on Earth isn't able to fly. so I would suggest you call your boyfriend and see if he needs a ride." Gabriel responded with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

As Dean went outside the motel room he grumbled something along the lines of 'We are not together' and 'I am not gay'.

When Dean walked out and had shut the door Sam piped up and asked, "so what do you want us to do to help you?"

"Well I was hoping I could just hang out with you guys at least til I can fly again. I can't go anywhere. I don't even know how I got here." Gabriel said his smirk gone and replaced with seldom seen seriousness.

"I'll ask dean but if we let you no pranks on us. got it?" he threatened pointing a finger into the shorter mans chest.

"Deal!" the archangel replied quickly. He needed a ride and maybe he had missed the two brothers too, but he wasn't about to admit to any of that

_meanwhile_

Out side dean called cas.

"Hello dean" he answered on the third ring.

"Hey cas listen Gabriel is here and he says that you needed help."

"I don't think so. Why would Gabriel say..."

"What cas? what's wrong?"

"Dean I can't fly something is wrong." Cas said slightly panicked.

"Do you want me and Sammy to pick you up? where are you?"

"I am at the side of the highway. It says something about..."

"About what cas!?" he was getting impatient now.

"Have you ever heard of Greenville? it is not very green. most if the grass is either brown or paved over."

"Yeah Cas." he chuckled a little at the description.,"i know where you are just stay out of sight. we will come find you okay?"

"Okay. will you help my brother too?"

"I guess if he asks for it. I would feel like an ass if I didn't."

"Thank you dean." and with that he hung up.

Sam looked up from his packing when Dean walked in.

"Hey dean can I ask you something?"

"If it's about helping this asshole then yeah I'm fine with it." dean answered pointing a finger at Gabriel.

Both Sam and Gabriel looked up at this eyebrows raised.

"Really?" Gabriel asked slightly cautious.

"Yeah figured you needed a ride or something. If you come with us no pranks though!" he warned pointing his knife he had been putting in a bag in the angels direction.

He put his hands up in mock surrender, " hey deal. fine with me. I will meet ya in the car."

As he walked through the door both Winchesters yelled, "Your sitting in the back!" to which Gabriel just chuckled.

When the Winchesters finally finished packing up their stuff and got in Gabriel started talking much to the annoyance of the eldest Winchester.

"So where we going Dean-o?" he asked leaning up to where his head was between the two brothers.

"To pick up Adam." he said simply

"Whose this Adam and when are we going to get Cassie?" he asked around the sucker that had appeared. "I'm assuming that we are picking him up too."

Before Dean could answer Sam spoke. "Adam is our other brother. We are training home to hunt with us. after we pick up him I'm assuming we're going to go get Cas." The last part directed towards dean.

He just nodded. Gabriel just went back to what he does best; making things awkward and joking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

On the drive to pick up Adam, which takes three hours, Gabriel was getting kinda antsy. he had switched seats in the back five times each, he had eaten twenty suckers, he had eaten fifteen candy bars, and he had started singing. the seat switching wasn't too bad. the candy eating was okay up until the tenth sucker to which Sam had started getting sick for Gabriel. he just couldn't understand how someone could eat that much sugar. but the singing is where both Winchester boys thought their ears were going to bleed. It was the tenth time they had heard 'sugar, sugar' when Sam finally snapped.

"Dude, seriously! Shut up!" he practically screamed towards the back seat. That shut Gabriel up just long enough for his signiture smirk to appear. Sam knew it was a lost cause so he turned around with an annoyed huff.

That's when Dean spotted him. Adam was running along the highway away from this older lady and five kids. The lady shaking what looked like a rolling pen in the air.

Gabriel burst out laughing, Sam scowled at him, and Dean was watching trying to hold in his own laughter.

"Stop the car! stop the car!" Adam screamed he had managed to catch up and when they stopped he started frantically pulling on the car door. "open the door! Open! The! Door!" he yelled, frantically pulling on the handle and banging on the window.

When Dean managed to breathe long enough for what he was saying to register he quickly unlocked the door. As soon as Adam was in the car he sped off.

After about five minutes of awkward silence, except for the older Winchester and the archangel to catch their breath from laughing, Dean asked the million dollar question.

" What the hell did you do to piss them off!?" this brought a snort from Sam and Gabe both.

After he was done glaring at his brother and the stranger he answered, " I asked is she needed help and she thought I was trying to kidnap her kids or something. I don't even know. One minute I was trying to be nice and the next I am being chased by this lady and kids. All of which were throwing garbage at me for some unknown reason!" he said with a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window of the impala.

" Dude why would she think you were going to kidnap them?" Sam asked between fits of laughter.

"First if all it's not funny." Adam started trying to hide the smile playing at his lips, "second of all she said I had the face of a psychopath." he finished not bothering trying to hide the smile anymore. It was more ridiculous than anything else now that he was thinking about it.

They all burst out in fits of laughter.

When they calmed down and caught their breath Adam noticed for the first time he had no idea who he was sitting beside.

"So whose the shorty?" he questioned with a smirk.

"The shorty's name is Gabriel and if you call me short again I will smite you."

"Follow up. What is the shorty?" he asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully. smirk still in place.

"He's an angel. And he really can smite you. I would be careful." Sam warned.

"Archangel." Gabriel corrected with his trickster smirk in place.

"Right... Anyway I say we go get food. All that running worked up an appetite.

At this dean hung up his phone. he had been having a conversation with bobby for the past ten minutes or so.

"Sorry we got two more stops." he announced.

"I thought we just had to pick up Cas? What's the other stop for?" Sam asked.

"Bobby just told me he found you a hunting partner." he replied towards Adam. He only nodded in response. They said the only way they would let him hunt with them was if they could find him a partner, like how Sam and Dean have each other, to watch his back.


	4. Chapter 4

_****Hey if you're still reading thanks so much. And this probably sounds stupid but if you like the story and have friend that likes to read things like this please spread the word. I love writing but it would be awesome if more people would read it. Anyway I'll shut up and get on with the story. ****_

The ride to go get Cas was pretty uneventful; except for the constant sound of candy wrappers being removed and thrown away. There was also the constant off key singing about what everyone was doing. By the tenth song all three Winchesters had had about enough. Dean was the one who snapped first.

"GABRIEL! If you don't shut up I will leave you on the side of the freaking road!" He screamed to the archangel in the back seat with a piece of candy half way to his mouth.

"Oh come on Dean-o. What did I even do?" He asked around the piece of candy he popped into his mouth with a smirk on his face.

"What did you _do_!? You have been unwrapping candy, singing, and just being plain annoying for the past two hours!" He was griping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

"Dean just calm down; I know he's being annoying but there's no reason in being so upset. He's just bored." Sam interjected tiredly. He didn't know why he was taking up for the archangel. He disliked him almost as much as Dean did. Didn't he?

"Aww thanks Samsquatch." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Don't thank me you really are being annoying." Sam said trying to ignore the angel behind him.

While Gabriel and Dean were fighting again Adam spotted a figure on the side of the rode.

"Hey is that him?" Adam yelled over the two while sitting up to be positioned in between them.

Dean immediately jerked his head to see the side of the rode as he pulled over.

"Yeah that's him." Sam answered," Dean go get your angel and see what he's doing." He told him with a smirk.

"He is not _my angel_. Why don't you go get him?" He asked getting frustrated and annoyed.

"Because you know he won't listen to me. He never does and whether you like it or not he is your angel." Sam reasoned.

"Yeah so go get your boyfriend." Adam joined in. He couldn't miss out on the opportunity of messing with him. Dean immediately turned red and started grumbling something about 'stupid ass little brothers', 'he's not my boyfriend or my angel', and 'what the hell is he doing anyway?' as he got out to go get Cas.

As he got closer he noticed that Cas was doing something weird, even for him. He quietly made his way closer to the angel. The closer he got the harder it was to hold back his laughter. Cas was standing there about a foot away from a squirrel; starring directly in its eyes. When he noticed the animal starring right back he burst out in loud laughter. This startled the rodent. Cas slowly turned to glare at dean.

The three men in the car were watching silently confused in the car. The only thing they saw was Cas staring intently at the ground and dean double over in laughter.

Once in the car dean was still slightly chuckling. Cas was in the back seat frowning, and the rest in the car were looking back and forth between the two trying to figure out what was going on; After about five minutes of this until it became too much for the impatient Gabriel.

"Okay since no one else is going to as what the hell just happened." He laughed out.

"For once I agree with Gabriel." Adam agreed from beside him.

Dean snorted in response and Cas quickly sent him a glare, "Dean we were not having a staring contest." He ground out through clenched teeth. He had been picking up habits from the bothers but it only really showed when he was frustrated.

Dean laughed some more before sobering up, "Cas was having a staring contest with a squrriel." He started chuckling again at their dumbfounded looks and cas's glare from the backseat. Sam actually understood what he was saying and snorted trying to hold in his own laughter. This earned him his own slightly less 'I _will_ smite you' glare from Castiel.

"It was not a staring contest Dean." Cas huffed.

"Then what were you doing?" Dean questioned with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"We were having a conversation." He said indignantly.

"Oh really? Okay, so what were you talking about?"

"I-I can't remember." He answered looking down embarrassed. This earned him a car full of snorts and laughter from his friends and the stranger he was sitting beside. "Who am I sitting beside?" He asked trying to change the subject. Luckily for him Dean was done tormenting him for the day.

"Oh yeah that's Adam our youngest brothers." He answered him.

"I was not aware you had another brother." Cas said as he turned to Adam on his left (he was in the middle, and Gabe was on the right side).

"Yeah I'm Adam, but I guess you knew that." Adam awkwardly introduced himself holding out his hand. Cas looked hesitantly at his hand before slowly shaking it and turning back to face the front of the car.

Two hours later they arrived at the address Bobby sent them. It was a fairly normal looking house. It looked to be about two stories tall with a wraparound front porch. It was painted light blue and white. It looked like the classic happy family house. It made the Winchesters wonders why anyone would want to leave that life and go hunting. As they pulled closer up the drive way they soon found out. They could hear the yelling all the way out to the car. Dean and Sam decided that only one of them would go get Alex and who would just be able to stretch their legs with the others. They played a quick game of rock paper scissors which Dean lost, as usual. When he was getting out of the car the yelling turned into full out screaming; so Sam made Dean take Gabriel.

As the others were standing against the car Dean and Gabe slowly approached the front door. When he heard a pause in the yelling Dean quickly knocked.

A middle aged woman swung the door open angrily, "What!?" she yelled in their faces.

For once Gabe didn't have his classic smirk on his face he looked almost as shocked as Dean. Caught off guard by the woman Dean stammered out, "W-we were l-looking for Alex."

This made the women turn her back towards them and yelled through the house, "ALEX SOMEONE IDIOTS ARE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU. AND GET YOUR BAG YOU ARE LEAVING MY HOUSE!"

Dean's eyes went wide. He thought Alex knew they were coming. Evidently he was right when he heard what she responded with.

"I AM ALREADY LEAVING? IS IT THE WINCHESTERS?" but that didn't sound like a guy. It sounded like a twenty something chick.A girl then came coming down the stairs. She had long deep red hair. She was just a couple inches taller than Gabe. Wearing tight dark jeans and a black v neck shirt she looked taller than she really was. Her black boots thudded as she stomped down the stairs. _So Alex was a girl. Bobby could have mentioned that. _Dean thought as she proceeded to start fight with who he assumed was her dad.

"What do you mean you're leaving!?" he yelled grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"I told you last night that I was leaving." She explained quietly. Dean and Gabe could barely hear her.

"I never said you could leave!" he screamed again getting an even tighter grip on her arm. The two at the door were sure it wasn't the first time seeing as she didn't even flinch.

"I didn't ask permission! I don't need to! I'm twenty-one years old!" She twisted her arm out of his grip. As she got the last sentence out he punched her in the face. Dean tried to step in but Gabe put his arm in the way whispering something about it not being his fight. Alex got up off the floor and stood to face her dad.

"If you ever lay a hand on me or my sister again I will come back, find you, and shoot you." She sneered having had enough. She quickly turned around grabbed her duffel off the floor and went to stand by Dean and Gabe with a split lip. The closer he looked he could see the small gages in her ears. "Are you Dean?" she directed towards Dean.

"Uh...yeah, I'm assuming you're Alex." He stated as he motioned her to follow them out to the car. He didn't have a problem with working with chicks. He had done it too many times to even care, and as long as she could hunt he was fine with her. She seemed tough enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex silently followed Dean and the shorter man out to the car. When she saw the '67 Chevy Impala her eyes got huge and a big grin formed on her face causing her to wince from the still split lip.

"Oh my God! Is that your car!?" When he nodded with a smile on his face she continued. "That is awesome. She's beautiful." She bounded up to the car and put her hand on it admiring the sleek black of the hood.

"Yep that's baby. I rebuilt her twice." He said fondly. He knew he was going to like this girl now. Upon hearing his voice Sam and the others walked around and looked confused.

"Where's Alex?" Adam asked after looking around completely ignoring the girl beside Dean.

"Can't you see? Right here." She stated raising one hand the other on her hip. Sam snorted beside Adam. _This couldn't end well_. He thought as Adam got a glint in his eye. He loved to push people's buttons, and Alex just gave him the perfect one to push.

"Oh yeah I saw you. You just don't look like much of a hunter. I mean you probably don't know how to punch someone." He crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face. _This is going to be fun. _

Alex crossed her own arms and held her glare raising a brow. "I mean sure I bet you could hold your own with certain people but what about monsters? Or even guys? I bet you couldn't even take me down." He continued smirk growing. Dean looked down and shook his head. He should have stopped while he was ahead.

"Oh really?" Alex asked as she made her way to him with a death glare. As she got closer he couldn't decide if he should be scared or if he should laugh. She walked to where she was about an inch away from him. He could smell her perfume and see the ring in then side of her lip, on the other side of her mouth the cut had barely dried up. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Cause I bet I can." She quickly grabbed his wrist and the next thing he knew he was on his back, boot on his chest, and a pair of grey blue eyes looking down at him. With the air knocked out of him, he glared up at her. She had flipped him and was now standing over him with her own smug smirk. "All you have to do is get the thing distracted." She walked back over beside Dean where he was red with laughter along with Sam and Gabe. Cas even had his own amused smile.

"So you must be Sammy." Alex said pointing towards Sam completely ignoring the curses sent her way from Adam.

"Uh…yeah how'd ya guess?" He questioned with a smile trying to ignore the fact she called him Sammy.

"You're tall and like an overgrown puppy. You have great hair. And you're a moose." She laughed. Gabe snorted at this. He was going to get along great with her. Anyone that called Sam a moose was a friend of his

"Yeah but its Sam not Sammy." He tried telling her.

"I'm sorry but Sammy sounds better." She said with such a sweet smile she looked sneaky. He knew that smile all too well so he refused to challenge it. That was the smile that Dean got when he was up to something.

"Fair enough." He settled on. She then turned to Gabe, Cas, and Adam. " So who are these guys." She asked pointing to each one. She smiled slightly again when she noticed that Adam was still on the ground trying to catch his breath. Sam noticed this and quickly went to help his younger brother. As he stood Sam answered the smirking girl patiently waiting.

"This is Adam. He's our younger brother. As you can tell he can also be a pain in the ass, but I think you can handle it." he chuckled when he noticed the glare sent his way from said brother.

"Who's the shorty?" she asked turning to Gabe. This made Dean laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked turning to him.

"Adam asked the same thing when he noticed him." He said in between laughs. In response Alex just glared towards Adam who swiftly returned it.

"Anyway that's Gabriel. He's an archangel. And the one in the trench coat is Castiel, but we call him Cas." Sam says nodding towards them.

"Yeah and if you call me shorty again you will regret it." Gabriel threatened half heartily. He tried his best not to show the smile slowly forming on his face. When he noticed Adam looking Alex up and down Gabe decided to start scheming; he decided to take a quick peek inside his head to see where his thoughts were heading. _She's pretty hot, if she wouldn't flip me_. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself; thankfully everyone's attention was now on Cassie.

"Hey Cas nice to meet you. Are you an angel too?" Alex asked.

"Yes but I am not an archangel." Cas replied quickly.

"Hey Alex why don't you shut up with the introductions so we can leave? You can do that in the car. We're all sitting in the back anyway." Adam yelled from the back door of the Impala.

"Why don't you shut your cakehole before I flip you again asshat!?" she replied as she headed to the trunk to put her black skull duffle in and then to the other door behind Gabriel.

"Why don't you just try!" Adam made his way into the back seat on the passenger side against the window when he saw her start towards him. Castiel got in beside him then Alex and Gabriel beside the driver's side window.

"I think we all know I can. I just did five minutes ago.!" She yelled across Castiel. He immediately regretted his decision but him and Gabe had decided that they needed to be separated, for the time being at least.

"You just got lucky. Anyone can flip someone! What happened to your lip?" He questioned finally noticing the split in it.

"It's none of your business!" she maturely retorted sticking her tongue out. "Why do you care anyway!?"

"I don't but you look like shit." He said with a smirk trying his best to keep her angry. Gabe still being tuned into his thoughts heard the real reason he was pushing her buttons.

"Oh yeah and you look so much better. You look like you were buried alive." She chuckled

"No thanks to you. You're the one that flipped me into the dirt. There was no call for that." He grumbled finding the table had turned. Instead of him poking at her she was pushing his buttons.

Having heard enough from the two Dean interjected as he started the car up, "If you two don't stop flirting I'm going to get Cas to put you to sleep. And I don't think he would put up much of a fight!" He screamed over the two bickering.

"We are not flirting!" they yelled in unison and glared at each other. Gabe started laughing and received two venomous glares from the two.

Once it was quiet he started pulling out of the driveway and onto the road.

They were on the road for about an hour filled with Adam fighting with Gabriel for throwing candy wrappers in her hair. And Alex constantly telling Dean to 'call off his angel' who was staring intently at him like he was reading his mind. Causing Dean to constantly grumble back 'He is not my angel and it's not my problem.' Sam had finally had enough the 500th time they had this little exchange.

"Dean pull the car over." He said determinedly. Dean sent him a confused look.

"What? Why?" Sam huffed, "Just do it Dean, or I swear I will kill everyone in this car." He said through gritted teeth. Dean seeing that Sam wasn't bluffing in the slightest immediately found somewhere to pull over along the deserted highway.

Everyone sent them questioning looks including the angels. When the car was put in park and turned off Dean turned to his brother.

"What's going on Sammy?" he tiredly questioned.

"Everyone get out of the damn car." He demanded ignoring his older brother's question. Everyone saw that he was about to lose it so they quickly complied, even Gabe who looked a little scared. _Ah shit who's gonna die? _Dean thought as he made his way to the passenger side of the car with everyone else.

"What are you doin' Sammy?" Dean questioned once again once everyone was outside the car and waiting semi patiently.

"I am rearranging the seating order in the back seat or I will tape everyone's mouth closed. Any objections?" Sam addressed everyone who was sitting in the back seat. They all looked slightly frightened and frankly Dean couldn't blame them. It takes a lot to push Sam past his breaking point and they managed to do it in about an hour. That had to be a new record or something. Everyone quickly shook their heads including the angels.

"Okay then Gabe you get in first." He ordered pointing his thumb to the still open back seat. Gabe quickly complied. He didn't like seeing Sam this angry and hoped he would never see it again.

"Cas you get in next." After Cas was in the car Adam and Alex looked at each other.

"Are you seriously going to make me sit beside this douche?!" Alex stated in disbelief. She promptly received the infamous bitchface and quickly made her way in the car beside Cas. Adam chuckled until he saw that the glare was now pointed towards him with more enthusiasm.

"Okay, okay chill. I'm going but I don't see why I have to sit with that thing." He said sliding in.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed as she smacked him on the arm hard enough to form a bruise.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He exclaimed as he rubbed his now sore arm.

"Yeah like you do-." Alex started but was interrupted by Sam.

"If you two start fighting I will put the both of you in the trunk together." He calmly stated getting back in the car. The pair immediately quieted down.

_Wouldn't really mind that. _Adam thought and Gabe had to promptly get a candy bar to bite on before he started laughing because he was pretty sure it wouldn't go unnoticed this time.

_****Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions. ****_


	6. Chapter 6

Dean smirked and made his way to the driver's door. He could tell that this was going to be a fun trip. They still had to drive for three more days to get to Bobby's.

Before he had a chance to get into the car Gabriel slipped out and pulled him aside.

"What the hell do you want Gabriel?" He whisper yelled. He did not want to get Sam upset again or upset him even more.

"I need to tell you something." He stated with a smirk.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. "What?" He asked cautiously.

"Your little bro likes the new girl." He answered slyly.

"Sam likes Alex?" He was beyond confused he could have sworn the big moose had a thing for the archangel standing in front of him now.

"No you idiot. Adam likes her." He said rolling his eyes at the eldest Winchesters stupidity.

"And how do you figure that? They can't stand each other." Dean asked disbelievingly.

"Hello; angel I can read minds." Gabe stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay. So why are you telling me this and what did you hear?"

"I'm telling you because I need help getting them together so they will stop fighting. They're going to drive everyone crazy, especially Sam, if they don't," When he got a quick nod from Dean to continue he did, "And I only tapped into blondie's brain, and let me tell you, he doesn't know it yet but he's got it bad."

"So why didn't you tell Sam this?" Dean asks frustrated. The archangel and he never get along unless they were pulling pranks on other people, but this was a whole different ball park. Usually the shorty goes to Sam for things like this.

Gabe shifted awkwardly. He didn't want to let slip about the feeling he was having for the younger Winchester. If he started stating the signs and the flirtatious looks then he would definitely be caught by Sam. So instead of answering he just shrugged. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll help." Dean grudgingly answered. He didn't like working with the trickster but if it meant the youngest in the group would stop fighting. How could he say no?

When they got back to the car everyone was still silent. Dean laughed quietly when he saw that Adam and Alex were avoiding looking at each other. Alex with her earbuds in and music blaring out from them; Adam rolling his eyes at the music he was forced to listen to. He also quietly noticed that Sam was watching every move Gabriel made. He was not being very subtle. Dean had known for a while now that his little brother had a thing for the archangel. He just didn't know if Sammy knew.

They drove for a couple hours in silence except for the booming of Led Zeppelin when Adam gets hungry.

"Guys can we go eat something!?" he has to almost scream over the music. This causes Alex to rips her earbuds out and look towards Dean wide eyed like she's afraid he's going to punch him for asking.

Dean turns the radio down and looks at her in the rear view mirror. "Sure yeah. We haven't eaten in a while anyway right Sammy?" Truthfully he couldn't remember when he ate last, since they had been pretty busy for the past couple of days.

"Yeah we haven't eaten since you picked me up." Adam agreed. Alex kept looked shocked between Adam and Dean. Sam noticed after the fifth time and was the only one brave enough to ask about it.

"Alex, are you okay?" He asks gently. She looks nervously towards him. When he is sure she isn't looking at him Adam looks at her with a worried expression. He doesn't like seeing her like this. He likes the fiery girl that can hold her own. This girl looks like someone is about to beat her. At this thought Gabe snaps his head to the side to look at her. He quickly puts his arm around her and whispers something in her ear.

Gabe heard Adam think about how Alex looked. He immediately knew that was the case. He quickly took her into his arms to console her.

"Hey, hey kid. It's okay. No one's going to do anything to you here. It's safe. No one beats anyone in this group." He says as he strokes her arm trying to calm her down. He knows a panic attack when he sees one. Sam overhears him though and he knows that she will have to tell the rest of the group sometime soon.

"Alex what are you not telling us?" Sam questions softly.

She just shrugs

"Come on Alex it can't be that bad." Adam says trying to be reassuring.

"It's just… listen… can we talk later I haven't eaten in three days." She stammers. Every one's eyes go wide.

"You haven't eaten in three days!?" Adam exclaimed. That earned him the glare that he was starting to miss. He had to quickly turn his head to hide his smile. It didn't work.

"What are you smiling about?" Alex demanded. She was back to herself for the time being and this just made him smile more.

"Nothing" He tried to pull a straight face but failed.

This time instead of just Gabe noticing Dean noticed too and couldn't help his own smile. Everyone was talking and laughing as Dean drove to the Diner.

When they pulled up Alex started climbed over Adam to get to the door quicker.

"Hey!" he exclaimed in surprised as she started her way across his lap. She slipped and elbowed him in the nose. "Ow!" he yelled. She was laughing so hard she didn't even notice her foot gets hung on something.

She was sliding across him when she felt the pull and plopped down on his lap with a "hmph" from them both.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update. I have had writers block and My birthday happened. Thanks for reading. Leave a review and if you have any ideas just PM me. I am open to any suggestions. :)**_

Everyone burst out laughing. Alex's head shot around so she could glare at everyone. "Who the hell did this?" she asks starting to squirm. Adam started to blush and tried to pouch her off.

"If i could I would have already been out of the car idiot." she spat looking him right in the eye.

Gabe snorted out a laugh. Alex whips her head around and glares at him, "Let me up." she demands.

He shakes his head no with a shit eating grin. Alex turns her head to Sam, "Sammy call off your angel."

"He's not my angel." He says with a frown. Dean snorts beside him. When he gets a death glare from Alex he sighs, "Gabe come on. You heard her she hasn't eaten in days."

Gabe immediately lets her go and she almost falls out of the car. "Yeah not your angel." She says as she makes her way to the door to wait on the rest of them with Dean.

When they went in the waitress took them to a large booth in the corner. Gabe and Sam were sitting in the middle, and Adam and Alex were sitting on one end while Dean and Cas were sitting on the other end.

"What are you getting? A salad?" Adam said with a smirk.

"You can but I am getting a hamburger." Alex said.

"Finally someone who isn't afraid to eat." Dean said. Alex smiled.

The waitress came and took their order, the whole time Adam was glaring at Alex.

When the waitress left Alex turned to him, "What's your problem?"

Before Adam could respond Alex's phone started to ring. She gets a panicked look on her face, and slides out of the booth. She quickly runs outside next to the window where the guys can still see her.

_The Phone Call_

A: "Hey claire what's wrong? What happened?" she asks quickly

C: "I forgot to lock the door." she sobs.

A: "Where are you now?" She asks worry evident in her voice.

C: "I ran away." She says still sniffling.

A: "Are you safe?" she asks still worried but not as much.

C: "Yeah I'm okay." she hangs up.

Alex slides down the side of the building and sits against the wall. She buries her head in her knees. Dean sees this and turns to the others. "I'll be right back." He quickly gets out of the booth and makes his way to her side.

"Alex what happened?" He asks gently sitting beside her.

"He…he got in…her room." she breaks down in a sob.

"Hey, hey look at me." She looks up with tears running down her cheeks. "Good. Now tell me what happened." he says slowly.

"My dad got into my little sisters room. I told her to keep it locked. He's always too drunk to pick it but she forgot and he…" Her voice breaks. Dean immediately understands and gathers her in a hug. She clings to him.

After a few minutes like this she calms down.

"You okay?" He asks slowly letting her go. She nods wiping her cheeks.

"Good. Now you have got to tell us what is going on when we get to the motel. Got it?" Dean says in the most authoritative voice he can muster. She nods and takes the hand that Dean offers to her.

"Thanks Dean." she says, "I hope you know you just earned yourself a little sister." She laughs a little.

"Yeah i was afraid of that." He grumbles. "Come on 'm hungry." He says motioning to the door.

"You know you love me." she smiles as she walks in behind him.

"Yeah, yeah." he says sitting back down.

When she gets to the booth everyone is looking at her with worry in their eyes. "I'll tell you when we get to the motel." She says with her head down as she slides into the booth and starts eating her food.

When he knows no one is looking Adam leans over to her, "You okay?" he asks in a whisper. Gabe smirks behind his candy bar, having heard how worried he sounded.

She looks over at him shocked, "Why do you care? I thought you hated me?" She says

"I never said i did." He mumbles barely audible. Alex isn't sure if she heard him right.

After they finish their food the waitress comes back, "anything else for you?" she asks sweetly.

"Some pie." Dean says with a smile.

"Make that two." Alex adds in.

Sam looks between the two of them, "Are you sure you're not our secret sister?" he asks. Everyone bursts out laughing as the waitress leaves.

'I hope not.' gabe hears Adam think.


	8. Author's Note

_**A/N: Hey guys. If you're still reading i'm sorry i haven't updated lately. I kinda got grounded, and had to sneak just to say this. I don't know when i'll update again, but I'll try to as soon as I can. Again sorry.**_


	9. Chapter 8

****hey guys I am so sorry about not being able to post lately. Like i said before I got grounded so I've been writing whenever I have the chance. Hope you guys like this chapter, and if you have any suggestion feel free to tell me :) **

**Also thoughts and dreams are in italics.****

A few minutes later the Waitress comes back with their pie. Dean gets a grin on his face as he eats.

"This is the best pie ever." he says through a mouthful.

"You say that about every piece of pie, Dean." Sam huffs.

"So?" He says stuffing his face with another piece.

They all get back in the car the way they were last time thanks to sam's bitch face. They drive for another hour or so until they come across the only motel within miles names The Whispering Pies Motel. Dean and Alex got a kick out of the name while everyone else just looked confused.

"Whispering Pies?" Sam asks, "What kind of name is that?" Everyone ignores him as Dean pulls in.

Dean and Cas get out to get a couple rooms. When they walk in there's an older looking lady waiting at the desk.

"Hey we need two rooms with double beds." Dean says with a smile.

She looks between the two of them with a knowing smile on her face. Dean can feel the heat rise up his neck as he notices this. "Yeah taking a road trip with some friends." he says awkwardly knowing it won't help.

She nods and hands him some papers to sign. When he's done and has the keys she says a quick "have fun" before they walk out the door.

When Dean gets to the car Gabe is smirking broadly and Sam is trying to hold in his laughter from seeing Dean's blush. Adam and Alex are fighting again.

"Okay. Got two rooms. In one there'll be me Sammy and Cas. In the other there'll be Adam, Alex, and Gabe." He explains handing Alex the key to the other room.

"How are you going to get them to stop fighting long enough to get to the room?" Sam asks wondering how Dean will pull this off.

"And you two, shut the hell up!" He yells pushing past Adam. He glares at him as Alex pushes past with her skull bag to their door.

Adam huffs out a little and turns to follow her along with Gabe. Dean turns to Sam with a satisfied smirk. "Shut up." Sam says grabbing the key out of Dean's hand and going to their room. Dean chuckles lightly and follows.

When Adam finally go to their room he saw gabe sitting on the small table eating a chocolate bar, but no Alex.

"Where's Alex?" He asked dumping his bag on the bed next to the door. He glanced around once again before his eyes landed back on the annoying angel.

Gabe smirked slightly, "Would you relax. She just went to take a quick shower." He said once he saw Adam's frustrated look, with the roll of his eyes. Just as he finished his sentence Alex came out of the bathroom in some baggy sweat pants and a tank top. Adam turned to look at her.

"What?" She snapped putting her stuff up and climbing in bed. He grumbled something under his breath and slammed the bathroom door shut behind him. "What's his problem?" she asks towards Gabe.

He shrugged, "Denial." she raises a brow at him. When she sees he's not going to give her an answer she rolls her eyes and crawls into bed.

In Alex's dream (Alex's pov)

I open my eyes and its dark. I look around seeing the familiar sight of my room back at my parent's house. I start to panic. I thought I had gotten away from there! Why am I back!? Did he find me!? How could he find me!? No one, not even claire knew where I was going! What's going in!? Was it all just a dream? My head shoots up when there's a loud knock at the door. This can't be happening again. I got away! I left! My eyes fill with tears when I see a tall overweight man in the doorway. This can't be happening, I think to myself as he walks closer. I want to run away but I can't. Something is keeping me against the bed. He leans in close with a sinister look on his face and I try to blink back the tears. When I can't hold them in I get a hard slap and then…

(third person)

Alex jumps up to a sitting position on the bed looking around frantically trying to find where the man went. When she finally sees that she's in the familiar hotel room she breathes a sigh of relief although still alert. She brings her knees up to her chest still looking around a little wide eyed when Gabe notices her.

"You alright?" He asks.

Alex jumps almost completely off the bed before she recognizes who it was that was talking. She looks up blinking back the tears, "yeah, I'm fine." she lies.

Gabe looks at her skeptically, "you don't look fine." he states bluntly.

Alex sits up a little straighter, "I'm fine. just a bad dream." she says quietly. Gabe nods noticing she didn't really want to talk about it. Normally he would have pushed anyway, but to be honest she kinda scared him. And he was an archangel. Alex and Gabe sit up for the rest of the night. Gabe constantly eating candy and Alex with her earbuds in.

The next morning Alex jumps at a bang on the door and Dean walking in, "Hey get up we gotta get goin." he says looking around. He rolls his eyes when he sees Adam still snoring and walks over grabbing a pillow and hitting him as hard as he can.

Adam jumps up mumbling and when he sees Dean he sends him a death glare, "What the hell was that for!?" He yells. Alex rolls her eyes at his dramatics going into the bathroom to get dressed.

"We're leaving soon." Dean says walking out. Adam grumbles and starts gathering his clothes. Alex comes back out in her usual skinny jeans and t shirt with a long sleeve over it. Adam pushes past her into the bathroom.

"asshat." Alex mutters under her breath grabbing her bag and taking it out to the car. Dean, Sam, and Cas are already there. Dean and Sam leaning against the side and Cas standing stone straight beside them. After she puts her bag in, carful to leave her earbuds out, Alex turns to them

"Does it always take princess so long to get ready?" She asks much to the brother's amusement. She even gets a snort from Gabe behind her. Dean nods, "yeah, he takes longer than Sam does." He says making an 'and that's a big accomplishment' face. Alex laughs a little.

After about ten more minutes Adam comes out with his bag throwing it in the back as everyone gets in the same seats as before. Adam presses up against the car door getting as much distance from the red head beside him as possible. Alex rolls her eyes yet again, and sinks down in her seat. Two hours on the road they finally have to stop somewhere because baby needed gas.

They all get out stretching when Alex suddenly remembers her dream. 'what if he finds me? I can't go back to that house, and definitely not that room.' she thinks cringing slightly at her thoughts and memories beginning to surface.

Adam looks at her, "What's wrong with you?" He asks unintentional harshness to his words.

She glares at him, "why do you care?" She says venomously.

"I-I don't." He stutters a little. Alex raises an eyebrow at him, and just turns around leaning against the car.

Gabe, who had heard her thoughts, went up to her, "you wanna know some facts about angles?" He asks with a mischievous tone.

She eyes him before answering, "sure." she shrugs hoping it would get her mind off of her dream.

"Sometimes we hear people thoughts." He says looking at her.

Alex's eyes widen, "what did you hear?" she asks quietly.

"Your whole little panic attack thing that happened about two minutes ago." he says casually.

She breathes out a small sigh of relief. "You know a good way to go unrecognized by a person is by dying the hair." He adds. Alex nods.

"Thanks but where could I get hair dye." Alex says, "Because I don't think they sell it at gas stations." she hooks her thumb behind her indicating the store they're parked at.

"Just get Dean-o there to stop at the next convenient store." Gabe says making a chocolate bar appear and biting into it. Alex nods, "I might."

After a few minutes of consideration she stands back up and walks around to where Dean was and asks him to stop at the next convenience store.

After driving for the whole day Dean decides to stay at a motel for one more night before making it to Bobby's house. They quickly separate into the same room arrangements as the day before. Once inside Alex waits impatiently for Adam, 'the princess' she thinks to herself, to get done in the bathroom. Once he finally comes out she grabs the dye she bought and quickly pushes past him. She faintly hears him grumble before slamming the door shut.

Adam turns to Gabe, "what's her problem now?" he asks. Gabe just shrugs and plops down on one of the beds.

Around half an hour later Alex goes back into the main room with her now raven black hair. Adam looks up shocked. Alex takes her stuff back to her bag and feels his eyes following her movements. She turns and sure enough he's starring at her.

"What?" She asks coldly. She didn't want to hear any criticism, she wasn't in the mood to restrain herself from killing him right there and then.

Adam snaps his mouth shut after he realizes its still open, "N-nothing. You…dyed your hair." He says pointing at her head. Gabe snorts off to the side. Alex gives hims look before going to bed.

_ in sam and dean's room_

Dean and Sam are sitting at the crappy motel table doing research when Sam speaks up.

"Dean I don't know if this is going to work out." Sam says closing his laptop.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks putting his beer down.

"I mean how are two people who hate each other expected to protect each other?" Sam says leaning back in his chair.

"They don't hate each other." Castiel says absently from one of the free beds watching some show. Dean looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"And how the hell do you know that?" He asks. Cas doesn't answer. When he sees that he's not paying attention anymore Dean rolls his eyes, "cas!" he barks finally getting the angels attention.

Cas looks up, "Oh yes. Well sometimes angels pick up on human thoughts. And Adam thinks very loud." He says like it explains everything.

Dean waits for a moment before running a hand over his face, "what do you mean cas?"

"I mean, Adam does not hate Alex. Quite the opposite actually." Cas says turning back to his show.

"Woah, wait. What do you mean the opposite? Are you saying that what, Adam loves Alex?" Sam asks turning around to look at the now preoccupied angel.

Cas sighs a barely audible sigh and turns to the brothers, "I don't know if it is that strong yet but yes he has some form of attraction for her."

Dean nods for a second taking it in, "So what about Alex then?"

"I don't know. She is much better at hiding her thoughts and emotions." Cas shakes his head.

Dean and Same look at each other. "So what do you think now Sammy?" Dean asks picking his beer back up.

"I think we need to find out what's going on." Sam says running a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean 'we need to find out what's going on' ?" Dean asks making a face.

"I mean we need to find out more about Alex." Sam says like it should be obvious.

"Why?" Dean asks

"Oh I don't know dean. Maybe because she might be saving our brother's life. We will be living with her." Sam says waving his arms around slightly. Dean nods.

"Hey Cas can you tap into her mind?" Dean asks. Cas nods. Dean looks to Sam, "Happy?"

Sam rolls his eyes. Dean smiles and heads to bed.


	10. Chapter 9

**sorry for the late update…I'm still grounded and just writing when I can. Hope you like it. :)**

Dean wakes up the next morning to the feeling of someone staring at him. He slowly looks around and almost jumps off the bed when piercing blue eyes capture his green ones.

"Cas!" He barks once his heart rate is back to normal.

The angel tilts his head still not looking away. Sam lazily looks between the two of them, Dean still of the edge of the bed a little wide eyed and Cas barely a foot away from him, with a smirk.

"I told you to stop that, It's creepy!" Dean says finally relaxing rubbing his hands over his face.

"My apologies." Cas says looking away but not moving any. Dean gets up without realizing how close he really is and ends up almost nose to nose with the angel.

"We've talked about this too. Personal Space." Dean says lowly. Cas nods and backs up a step. Dean glances at Sam's red face from holding in laughter, "Shut up Sam."

Sam laughs when he gets a pillow to the face.

Alex was up most of the night again so when Dean went to wake them up she was already up and ready much to Adam's annoyance.

"Why are you always up so early?" He grumbles starting to change.

"Because of your snoring." Alex deadpans walking out.

Adam rolls his eyes mumbling a quiet, "I do not snore" before quickly changing and heading out.

When he gets outside he sees Cas clearly invading Dean's personal space and Gabe saying something that is evidently embarrassing to Sam.

If his red blush is any indicator.

He also sees Alex tiredly leaning against the side of the car.

"Okay you ready?" He asks putting his bag up.

They all just kinda mumble affirmative and get in the car.

When he gets in Alex is already leaning against the back of the seat with her music blaring in her ears and her eyes closed.

Cas is staring into space and Gabe is making weird jokes that no one really understands, well except for maybe Sam whose face is still red.

Adam huffs out a laugh and turns to look out the window.

A couple hours later Adam wakes up to the feeling of a light weight on his shoulder. He looks down and almost jumps a little seeing Alex obviously asleep leaning on him.

He looks around a little noticing Sam snoring in the front and Gabe smirking at him.

Adam rolls his eyes and leans against the car door trying to get comfortable and at the same time not wake her up, _'because she's a bitch when she first wakes up. that's definitely why. no other reason' _He thinks to himself closing his eyes.

He faintly hears Gabe snort in laughter before the world plunges into darkness.

Cas looks at Gabe with a questioning look.

"What's up little bro?" Gabe asks

"Did you hear his thoughts?" Cas asks.

Gabe nods.

"Why were his thoughts funny?" Cas asks tilting his head.

Gabe rolls his eyes, "because he's an idiot."

Cas just gives him a confused look before tilting his head even more, "that is strange?" he says mostly to himself.

Dean looks at him in the rearview mirror, "what's weird?" he asks.

Castiel meets his eyes for a moment before Dean turns back to the road, "her mind is peaceful" he says like it should be obvious.

Dean's eyebrows raise, "and that's not normal?"

Gabe speaks up, "oh believe me Dean-o her mind is anything but peaceful. Especially when she's asleep" he says around a mouthful of chocolate.

"So why is her mind…calm now?" Dean asks waving his hand around a little

Gabe shrugs.

Sam starts awake and looks around confused when he overhears this conversation. "What are you guys talking about?" He asks sitting back up straight.

"How long have you been awake?" Gabe asks around a sucker.

"Since 'her mind is peaceful'?" Sam says more like a question, "what did you mean that her mind is anything but peaceful?"

"She has nightmares every night." Gabe waves his sucker around as he talks.

Sam turns to look at him. He glances at the two asleep and raises his brows before turning back to the archangel, "nightmares about what?"

Gabe looks at him for a change all joking leaving his expression, "usually she's stuck in a room in a bed not able to get up. Then she hears footsteps and this guy comes in. I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

Sam looks at him for a moment before nodding slightly, "okay, but she seems fine now."

"Yeah we got that" Dean says glancing over. Sam rolls his eyes.

A couple hours later they finally get to Bobby's. Alex starts to slowly flutter her eyes open. When she sees who she's laying on she jolts up startling Adam awake as well.

Adam sleepily sits back up and looks at her with a 'what the hell' face. Alex glares at him getting out the other side.

Adam rolls his eyes and gets out, '_okay not how I wanted that to go. Not that I wanted it to go anywhere, but she could be less rude_' he thinks as he grabs his bag wordlessly.

When they get inside they're met by Bobby and Jo who was staying with him.

"Took ya long enough ya idgjits" Bobby grumbled looking at them as they filed in.

"Hey Bobby. Nice to see you to." Dean says sarcastically receiving an eye roll from him.

Jo looks at Alex, "who's she?"

"I'm Alex. Blondie's partner. I guess you'd call it." Alex says hooking her thumb towards a scowling Adam.

Jo smirks, "I like you" earning a "You would" from Adam.

"Says the person cuddling her in the car" Dean mumbles.

Adam blushes, "I was not cuddling her. She fell asleep on me."

Alex blushes slightly. Jo looks between the two getting a mischievous look on her face.

Adam looks at her and his eyes widen. 'this can't be good.' he thinks to himself.

****A/N: Hey guys. So sorry for the late and shorter chapter. I have writer's block. I have the idea of what I want to happen just…don't know how to get from point A to point B. Anyway. Tell me what you think of Alex. Please. Tell me what you think so far. What you like about it. And if you have any suggestion feel free to message me and I might put it in the story. Most likely. I need help because I'm stuck. So please comment what you think ****


	11. Chapter 10

Alex rolls her eyes at him and walks to Bobby where he hugs her. Dean and Sam give him weird looks but just shrug and move on. He gets Jo to show her the room she can stay in.

Jo leads her up the stairs and down the hall to the very end, "Here ya go. The rest of us are in the rooms down the hall" she says hooking her thumb in the direction they just cam from.

Alex nods, "Thanks, so how do you know them?"

"I've helped them out a couple times. They're like brothers to me I guess." Jo shrugs.

Alex nods and looks at her, "so what do you do around her for fun? Seems a little boring?"

Jo smiles, "I knew I would like you. Yeah it's pretty boing here. We have cards and stuff, and I could show you how to shoot if you don't know how"

Alex thinks for a minute, "yeah I can shoot. Bobby taught me a while ago."

Jo's eyebrows raise, "you already know Bobby?"

"Yeah he used to be friends with my dad before…well a while ago" Alex nods.

Jo furrows her brows at the pause but chooses not to push it much to Alex's relief.

Alex heads back downstairs and starts a card game with Dean and Jo.

Adam walks in and sits next to her.

Alex scowls at her cards and scoots away from him earning a snort from Dean. Jo elbows him to shut up.

Adam looks at her, "What's up with you?"

Alex ignores him.

"Too much of a snotty princess to talk to me now?" Adam grumbles. Alex flinches from the name.

Jo gives her a weird look but chooses to ignore it continuing to play the game.

Alex walks into the dining area a couple days later with her phone and ear buds. She looks up and scowls when she sees the familiar mop of dirty blonde hair already at the table stuffing his face as usual.

He smirks at her expression, "what's wrong princess?" He asks.

Alex glares at the use of that horrible nickname he has for her and flinches slightly.

Adam notices, "did i hit a soft spot?" he asks innocently. He knew full well that she didn't like being called that. Just not the reason.

Alex glares daggers back at him choosing not to say anything.

Bobby hears this from his study and calls a, "I wouldn't go there boy" which Adam ignores.

He just keeps picking continually using the name he has for her. By this time Jo and Dean had made their way to the table starting a card game.

After a few more jabs Alex slams her hand down on the table, "Stop calling me that, "she grits though her teeth.

Adam is shocked for a moment before quickly recovering with an unnerving smile, "what? Princess? I thought you liked to be called that."

Alex flinches slightly at the use of the name again, but doesn't break eye contact with him.

"Why don't you like to be called that huh? I mean you act like a stuck up bitch so why not have a name to match?" Adam continues

Bobby walks in, "boy you need to shut…"

Alex cuts him off holding up a hand.

"If he really wants to know I'll tell him." she says leaning forward in her seat.

Adam looks at her, "so what? what happened to make you hate that name huh?"

Alex glares icily at him, "I hate that name because of the people that used to call me that."

"So what did your daddy call you that?" He asks in a bored tone.

Alex tilts her head for a moment as if to think about it, "actually yes. a few times"

"So daddy issues then?" Adam asks taking a drink of his beer.

"I guess so" Alex says.

"What did he buy you the wrong color car or something?"

Alex looks at him with a detached expression, "that is none of your business."

"Come on princess. What did he do?" Adam presses.

Alex flinches at the name again, "Do not call me that again." she says threateningly making Sam gulp.

"Princess" Adam says.

Alex's fists clinch.

"Princess, princess, princess." Adam says making her flinch each time. She tries to stop it but she just can't.

Her glare turns to ice as she looks at him, "Fine, you really want to know what happened?"

"Oh enlighten me" He says.

Everyone turns to look at her after quickly glancing at Adam.

"My dad sold me." she says bluntly.

Adam looks at her his eyes going wide, "wh-what do you mean?"

"He ran out of money in a poker game and he figured, 'she's good for nothing else. why not? I'm sure these guys are desperate enough to take it'" she says in a scarily calm detached voice quoting what she heard him tell her step mother, "the guy, and the guys after him all called me their _princess_." She continues, practically spitting the last word, before standing.

Jo puts her hand over her mouth.

Bobby shakes his head.

Dean and Sam look at each other before turning back to her

Adam's jaw drops.

"Are you happy now?" She asks coldly before storming outside.

_****So what did you think? **_

_**Did I do okay with jo because I never really paid attention to how she acted on the show so…**_

_**What did you think about what happened to Alex?**_

_**Please comment and tell me what you think. :)****_


	12. Chapter 11

****hey I'm back. **

**Alex's thoughts are in italics**

**Adam's are in italics and bold****

'_slut…..whore….my little princess…..' _ she shakes the thoughts from her head. _'that's over now just forget about them' _Alex thinks walking through the junkyard looking for her place to think.

When she was younger, before her mom left, her family used to come up to Bobby's whenever they could. When she got upset or mad back then she would come out to one of the cars and sit on top of it to just think and get away for a few minutes.

'_why did I tell them that? I could have just told them that 'yeah I have daddy issues' they didn't need to know the whole story.' _she scolded herself as she walked to the very edge of the junkyard.

When she found the old rusted car she quickly jumped up on the roof and gathered her knees to her chest.

She started shivering wishing she had grabbed her jacket before running out. She also wished she had brought her phone so she could escape through her music. Instead she just traces the old marks left on the car from age. She blinks tears away, '_I can't cry. Not over that. It never helps anyway.' _

Adam looks at the door as it slams shut behind Alex. He just kept thinking about what happened not really registering everyone else looking at him until Gabe speaks up.

"Kid stop thinking so loud you're giving me a headache." He says.

Adam looks back up at him with a confused expression, but just shrugs it off. After a few moments he gets up and grabs her phone and jacket.

Sam looks at him, "what are you doing now?"

"None of your business." Adam says still not looking at anything but the door. Sam rolls his eyes and follows Bobby to his study.

Adam goes outside and starts looking for Alex.

/*/

Alex looks up when she hears someone walking towards her, and rolls her eyes when she sees him looking back down, '_great what does he want now?'_

"what do you want?" She asks quietly.

Adam shrugs, "what no insult?" _t__**his is weird.'**_

"not in the mood Adam. Go away." Alex says still not looking up. _'maybe if I ignore him he'll go away'_

Adam looks at her curiously, "I think that is actually the first time you've called me by my name." _**'yeah definitely not good'**_

Alex ignores him. _'just go away'_

"Anyway, I brought you your phone and coat." he says. After a few moments, seeing that he wasn't getting a response, he walks over and sits down on the ground against the car. He holds up the coat for her to take.

When she doesn't take it Adam huffs, "my arm's getting tired. You want the coat or not."

Alex rolls her eyes again taking the coat as response. Adam nods. _'thanks now leave. just keep ignoring him and he'll leave.' _she tells herself

"you not going to talk to me?" He asks. _'__**I don't like this. Usually she at least tells me off or something.'**_

"I told you to go away." Alex snaps.

Adam chuckles, "and since when do I actually listen to you?"

Alex shrugs even though he can't see it. _'I can hope'_

"Well. If you're not leaving what do you want?" Alex asks sliding down to sit next to him on the ground.

Adam shrugs, "well, when you woke up at the motels in the middle of the night you would usually listen to your music. Thought you might want it." he finishes holding out her phone and ear buds to her, which she takes.

she stiffens, _'why the hell didn't he say anything then?' _she thinks to herself. "what's the real reason?" she asks choosing not to voice her thoughts.

'_**Probably shouldn't have mentioned the motel.'**_he thinks rolling his eyes at himself, "there was no other reason". After a moment of thinking he looks at her, "I do have one question though."

Alex looks at her phone, "shoot, but I'm not guaranteeing I'll answer it though." _'well this can't be good. Why did I encourage him?'_

"Fair enough." Adam nods, "If all of that happened why didn't you just run away?"

Alex looks up at him, "I didn't have a choice." _'yep not good'_

"You always have a choice." Adam says seriously. _**'why wouldn't she have a choice?'**_

Alex huffs out a breath looking back down, "I was protecting my sister." _'okay that's it. not answering anymore of his questions'_

Adam nods.

She looks back up, "any more questions?" _'fuck! Why did you just do that!?' _she scolds herself

"Couldn't you have just taken your sister with you?" He asks.

"No" Alex says simply. _'good. just keep it short. don't give away too much. he doesn't need to know everything' _

"why not?" _'__**what would keep her from taking her with her?' **_

"she didn't believe me." Alex shrugs.

"how could she not believe you?"

Alex shrugs again, "we hate each other."

Adam looks at her with furrowed brows, "if you hate each other then why did you protect her?" _**'this makes no sense'**_

Alex looks at him, "my mom asked me to take care of her before she left." _'so much for keeping it short and not giving too much information' _

Adam nods, "you must have loved your mom"

Alex shrugs. _'I guess at one point I did' _she supplies to herself.

"you must love your sister too in some way." Adam says _'__**you have to love someone'**_

Alex shakes her head. _'I hate her. always have. Hard to love someone who hates your guts' _she thinks to herself.

Adam looks at her questioningly.

Alex sighs and answers his unasked question, "I…don't..god this must sound stupid, but….I don't _love_" Alex says not looking up practically spitting out the last word. _'yep. that sounded stupid. why would you tell him that? He doesn't need to know that!' _she scolds herself once again.

They go silent for a few moments Adam not really knowing what to say until he speaks up again.

"why?"he presses. For some reason he needed the answers to these questions.

"It's better that way" Alex says quietly.

"what do you mean?" Adam asks confused. _'__**how could it be better that way?'**_

"I mean…It keeps me..and others from getting hurt." Alex grits out.

Adam looks at her in confusion.

'_yeah that sounded completely sane and normal' _Alex resists the urge to roll her eyes at herself. She looks up at him gauging his reaction meeting his eyes, _'god stop looking at me like that.' _

"how do you know you're not hurting people by not loving them?" He asks. His eyes widen when he realizes he said that out loud.

Alex lowers her head again biting her lip, _'nope. can't answer that one. I need to get out of here.' _she thinks.

She stands up and walks off putting her earbuds in not answering. Adam's face falls as he watches her walk off. He sits there for a while in mild shock before getting up and heading back up to the house.

Alex goes back to the house.

Jo comes up to her, "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine" Alex says dismissively walking up the stairs.

She ignores the calls of her name as she shuts and locks the door behind her. She goes and sits down on the floor in the corner turning her music up. _'it was bad enough to tell them what happened, but really? You just had to tell him more? Of all the people here him?' _she shakes her head at herself. _'That's not really the problem here though. what's bad is that you don't regret it? What is wrong with you?' _she asks herself.

When Adam gets back to the house everyone's in their rooms except for Jo.

"what did you do now?" She asks accusingly.

Adam's eyes widen, "hi to you too."

Jo glares at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he says holding his hands up in mock surrender. _**'oh no. What happened?' **_

"I mean what the hell did you say to her now? She was completely checked out when she got back." she says standing up with her hands on her hips.

'_**shit.'**_

"I didn't say anything." Adam says defensively. "I…just asked her…a couple questions." he mumbles quietly.

"What kind of questions?" she narrows her eyes at him.

'_**double shit'**_

Adam rubs the back of his neck, "I guess….you could say personal questions."

Bobby walks in as he stops talking, "boy I told you not to push it the first time."

"I know, I know" Adam nods, "they just kinda came out."

Bobby shakes his head, "well since you did it. You can go give her food." he says handing him a plate with a slice of pizza on it.

Adam takes it hesitantly. He heads upstairs and knocks on her door.

'_now what?' _Alex asks herself barely hearing the knocking over her music. When the knocking keeps coming she reluctantly gets up and swings the door open with a scowl.

****hey guys. So found out I'm not grounded. Actually I found out I haven't been for a while, but my genius parents forgot to tell me. so…yeah that happened.**

**So what did you think of this chapter?**

**Any suggestions?**

**What did you think of their little conversation in the junkyard?**

**Just letting you go the more response I get the more I'll update. I really need to know you guys like it to continue. I live off comments so….please comment?**

**You guys are awesome!****


	13. Chapter 12

_****hey, I know I said that I had a block but I finally got an idea for the story. It might be a little short but hey its something. I don't know when I'll be updating next but I am still writing it.****_

Adam raises his hand to knock one more time when it swings open. He stands there for a moment with his hand still raised looking at Alex.

When he doesn't say anything for a while she huffs, "what do you want now?"

"Um…oh Bobby wanted me to bring you some food." He points to the plate needlessly.

"not hungry." Alex deadpans. _'usually when someone shuts and locks the door people get the picture of them wanting to be alone' _

"well just take it just in case" Adam shrugs.

Alex eyes him before sighing and taking the plate.

Adam looks at her.

"what?" she asks.

He shakes his head, "nothing….sorry"

She tilts her head to the side, "what are you sorry about?"

Adam shrugs.

After a few moments of awkward silence Alex starts to shut the door. Adam quickly puts his hand in the way.

"What do you want?" Alex snaps

Adam gulps a little, "I have a question."

Alex crosses her arms, "I already offered to answer your questions. I didn't say I would keep doing it"

"I know" he sighs, "I was just wondering…"

She glares at him a bit

"you know what, never mind." Adam nods putting his hands up and walking away.

Her face goes back to a blank expression as she shuts her door quietly.

A few days later the guys and Alex find a case and head out to another motel. The car ride there is awkward and silent. Alex hadn't spoken since what happened a few days before. Especially not to Adam who was sitting uncomfortably next to her glancing over in her direction every now and then. Alex kept her eyes out the window.

By now Cas and Gabe could just meet them at the motel and Dean kept glancing back to where Cas had sat before. Sam was starting to get annoyed and turned on some music.

Three hours later they get to the only motel in the small town. Sam goes to get the room when he gets a look from dean.

He walks into the small room to see a bored teen smacking her gum looking at her phone. He walks up to the desk and clears his throat.

"yeah?" she asks in a bored tone.

"Can I get two double rooms?" Sam asks.

"We only have one left." She shrugs after checking.

Sam sighs but nods all the same taking it. After doing the paperwork and everything he goes back outside seeing the others against the car.

Dean reaches for the key and furrows his brows when he sees the look on Sam's face. "What's wrong sam?"

"They only had one double room left." Sam sighs. Alex looks up at this.

Dean shrugs, "alright, we can share a bed. No problem."

Sam gives him a look and clears his throat motioning to the shocked girl next to him.

Realization sets across Deans face and he nods, "right, uh…"

Alex rolls her eyes, "It's fine. I can share a bed."

They all look at her then, "Alright then, problem solved." Dean smiles grabbing his bag and going to their room.

Adam follows quickly and Sam hangs back with Alex.

"you sure you're alright with that?" Sam asks a bit hesitantly.

She gives him a look, "Why?" She asks harsher than she meant.

Sam sighs, "just…what you said happened…" he trails off a bit.

"I'm fine, really." Alex nods offering a fake smile and walking off.

Sam shakes his head and follows her.

Sam and Dean start researching for the case and Alex sits off to the side, not really knowing how to help, with Adam. She actively ignores him and looks over Sam's shoulder.

They all listen in as he starts to explain what's going on. Turns out that there's a group of vampires in town. They had been kidnapping women off the street and taking them to a large mansion.

"…the problem is, is that we don't know how many there are. We'll need to somehow get in there to figure it out." Sam sighs when he's done with the explanation.

"Easy, we find a girl and…talk her into helping us out." Adam suggests.

Sam and Dean look at him, "No, we are not using some random girl as bait." Sam shakes his head giving him an incredulous look.

Dean shakes his head too, "where would we even find a girl?"

Alex glares in their direction, "really?" they look to her. "I'm a fucking girl you assholes!"

Adam jumped a little and smirks at that, "you sure?"

She kicks his shin making him hiss in pain and hold his leg.

Sam shakes his head, "we are not using you as bait."

"why not? It's better than getting some random girl off the street. At least I know how to defend myself. And you guys know I'm helping you." she reasons.

Dean makes a considering expression. Sam looks at him and his eyes widen, "Dean! You can't be serious!"

"Well, why not? She doesn't mind. And she's right she can defend herself. Plus we still have those ear piece..things Charlie gave us." Dean says motioning to his ear.

"I don't like it either" They look at Adam a little surprised seeing him shaking his head.

Alex scowls, "and why does it concern you? Why do you care?"

He looks at her, "It concerns me because….because…" he trails off moving his arms around a little helplessly.

Sam snorts a little and Alex glares at him.

"because?" Alex says, "do you ever finish a damn sentence?"

She looks at Sam and Dean, "I'm doing it, otherwise we will never get in there. and you both know it."

Dean and Sam share a look. Adam looks at them with disbelief, but doesn't even try to change their minds. He knows there's no point in it.

Alex sees this and gets a satisfied smirk on her face.

Dean looks at her, "I guess we just have to make you look the part now." he says holding back a smirk of his own.

Alex's eyes widen a bit and she groans with a mumbled, "shit"

_****Can you tell me what you think?**_

_**And please if you have any suggestions. Let me know.**_

_**Thanks for reading and bearing with me lol.****_


	14. Chapter 13

Adam turns to smirk at Alex but all she can think is 'what have I gotten myself into?'. That's all that goes through her mind until the next day.

She refused to go out and buy a dress for this so Dean finally talked Sam into calling for Gabriel.

"hey kiddo." He greets making Sam jump and quickly turn around.

"Yeah, hey. we need your help with something." He says after taking a breath.

Gabe rolls his eyes, "yeah, never want to just say hi sammy?"

"No, it's not that. Its just…" Sam trails off. Dean gives him a 'what the hell is wrong with you' look.

Gabe smirks at this, "alright then, what did you need?"

"We need a dress." Dean says.

"I didn't know you were into that sorta thing Dean-o." he jokes.

Dean scowls, but turns a slight shade of pink, "not for me feather head. For Alex."

"Why not just go buy one?" he asks after smirking at dean's reaction.

Sam explains what's going on and about the plan.

"so, you guys need me to get you a slutty dress." he repeats, more or less, what Sam said.

Adam smirks a little, "yep, making princess over here into a slut."

_'I swear if he calls me that one more time I'm going to break his nose' _Gabe hears Alex think. He sends a look to Adam and disappears.

When he comes back he hands Alex an extremely short black dress and some heels. She scowls and takes them.

"oh and one more thing." Sam says. When he sees the done look on Gabe's face he adds a quick, "please"

"fine samsquach, what do you need now?" He sighs.

_'alright what's going on between these two?' _he hears Alex think again. The other two guys obviously oblivious.

"Uh, can you pick a friend up for us?" Dean sends Sam a look before seeming to understand.

"who?"

"Her name's Charlie." Sam says.

Gabe nods, "yeah I'll find her" and disappears once again.

When he comes back he has the redhead with him. Her with a bag of her own.

"you could've just called ya know" She says sitting her things down. She looks up seeing Adam and Alex. "who're they?"

"Adam and Alex" Dean supplies and looks over to see Adam on one bed glaring at Alex on the opposite one. He slaps Adam in the back of the head getting his attention and a glare.

Charlie watches the look Alex gives them both, "alright..so what do you need me for?"

"Well we need a way to hear and see what Alex does" Sam explains.

"you know me Sam. Gonna need more information."

Sam nods, "figured. well, there's a vamp nest and they've been taking girls off the street-"

"and we need to know how many there are before we go in" Dean finishes.

Charlie nods, "so you're using her as bait." she states clearly not liking it.

"Before you give us that look she offered alright" Dean says.

Charlie purses her lips but goes over to her bag anyway, "alright fine. But I don't have to like it"

They all nod a bit. When it gets closer to time Alex goes to change and fix her hair and makeup. When she comes out she has a scowl on and tugs at the end of her dress a bit.

_'I feel like shit. and i look like a fucking whore' _she grumbles in her mind.

Alex walks over to the bed charlie things are at feeling a pair of eyes on her. She rolls her eyes sitting down.

Charlie looks behind her to see Adam with a beer halfway out of the fridge and wide eyes. She can't help but smirk as she starts getting her things out. Gabe rolls his eyes and nudges him.

"hmm?…what?" Adam asks snapping out of it. Gabe and Charlie shake their heads.

"very subtle." Gabe smirks.

Adam huffs and crosses his arms, "shut up"

"Two questions." Alex says huffing when Charlie shifts her.

"shoot" Sam says.

"Where Cas, and Dean?" she asks looking around only to be shifted back to face charlie again.

Sam looks around a bit amused with Gabe.

"My bet is that they finally realized they've been eye fucking for too long, and decided to do it for real." Gabe smirks at Sam's horrified expression.

Alex starts to laugh, "I've only been around them for a couple weeks, and they're driving me crazy"

Adam snorts and nods along with Sam who mutter a quiet, "true"

As if on cue Dean and Cas walk into the room together. Cas with hair the messiest it's been. They all smirk to each other and go back to what they were doing. Charlie finishes putting the microphone and camera on Alex so it's hidden.

"you ready?" Dean grumbles obviously not missing the knowing looks they got when they walked in.

Alex nods, "yeah"

"you know we can find another way to do this if you don't want to" Adam tries one more time. He gets a week glare from Alex.

"If you suggest something else one more time after I've put this on…" she gestures to her dress, "then i'm going to break your nose." she threatens but with slight amusement in her voice.

Adam puts his hands up in mock surrender, "alright, alright". The others give them odd looks, this being the first time in a week they've been civil to each other, but shrug it off.

"alright then lets go." Dean says grabbing his keys again.

Alex nods and gets up.

"I'm going" Adam says starting after them through the door. Alex is about to protest when he stops her, "there is not question."

She glares at him but climbs into the back seat anyway. Cas had taken the front seat. Sam, Gabe, and Charlie stay with the laptop to watch what's going on.

Alex fidgets in her seat a bit nervously, and Adam glances over to her. When they get to the street she gets out and they drive off. She starts to walk around a little and after about an hour a black car pulls up next to her and the next thing she knows, she's in the back seat with two men wearing suits.

Adam and Dean drive around until they see the car pick her up and they go back to the motel not able to keep shaking his leg nervously. Dean keeps glancing at him and drives quickly back.

Once back they go in and Dean sits down while Adam stands there watching over Sam's shoulder.

Alex gets ushered into a large mansion by two guys. When she gets inside the smell of blood hits her. As she's taken down towards a basement she starts to see blood on the walls and floors

_'vampires don't do this. what's going on?'_ she thinks to herself.

At the hotel Adam just mentioned the same thing, "something else is up." he says tapping on sam's chair.

Sam shakes his head, "i don't know." a few minutes later Adam's still tapping, "dude, if you want to keep that finger stop."

Adam stills for a second before starting to tap again. Sam sighs.

"dude, relax. She can take care of herself" He snaps.

"I am relaxed" Adam retorts proving himself wrong by continuing tapping. Charlie gives him a disbelieving look.

"yeah sure you are"

He rolls his eyes and looks at the screen.

Alex is taken into a room with a desk in it and an older man sitting behind it. He has greying hair and a manic grin on his face instantly setting her on edge, but she doesn't show it. She keeps looking at him noticing the black suit and tie he's wearing. Clearly he's one of the important ones. She looks behind him seeing two other men, and notices something. There's blood on their hands and shirts.

_'usually vampires don't make a mess like this' _she thinks.

Just as the older man starts to speak there's a loud scream and a crash…

Adam's eyes widen when he sees what's on the screen, "shit! guys! get over here! somethings happening!" he yells for the others that had gone to do something else.

****another chapter! and on time!yay! I'll try to get the next chapter done by next week, but you know how well that goes. So here's this one.****


	15. Chapter 14

The others rush over to a freaking out Adam.

"What's going on?" Dean and Sam both say standing behind him.

"I..I don't know. But that is definitely not a Vampire." Adam says.

Alex turns around when someone/something crashes through the door. She hops up and backs away a bit not having a weapon with her. Where would she even put one?

She looks at the creature in front of her and her eyes widen. It looks like a werewolf, but also a vampire.

_'is that a..'_ her thought trails off as it turns to her. The others run off.

"We need to get over there! NOW!" Adam yells already standing up.

"We don't know what that thing is." Sam says earning a glare from Adam.

"We are going down there to help her. She doesn't have a damn weapon. It is going to attack her. I don't care if you go or not, but I'm leaving now." Adam practically snarls walking to face Sam.

He nods and grabs the keys and his coat, "alright then, lets go"

Dean grabs their knives and guns bag on the way out followed by Gabe and Cas.

Charlie stays with the laptop and tells them whats going on.

Alex backs up into the desk not taking her eyes off of the monster in front of her. She starts to circle around trying to get to the door.

Dean gets Charlie to call Bobby to see if he knows anything.

"What do you need now?" Bobby sighs expecting Sam.

"Yeah, it's charlie…"

She's cut off when he asks her a question, "Who are you, and what are you doing with this phone?"

"There's not really any time to explain. Uh Alex is in trouble." She says quickly while giving Dean directions.

"What happened?" the sound of papers shuffling stops completely.

"she went in a vampire nest to see how many there are." she says vaguely hearing him muttering 'those idgits'.

"there's something else there. I don't know what it is. The guys said it looks like a werewolf and vampire mix."

She starts to hear shuffling again. "alright, yeah. some Vampires have been trying to make vampire werewolf hybrids."

"Well, Alex is face to face with one. And it looks like it's hungry."

She hears him sigh, "tell sam and dean they need a silver knife. To chop their heads off. But you have to do it with silver otherwise it won't work."

Charlie nods to herself, "alright got it." she says quickly sending Dean a message with another phone.

Alex is almost to the door when it suddenly lunges at her and knocks her to the floor.

"We got a silver..anything to chop somethins head off?" Dean asks through the car as they get halfway there.

Sam shakes his head, "all we've got are silver bullets."

Dean runs a hand over his face, "maybe shooting it will slow it down." he thinks for a second, "Cas, can your angel blade thing do any damage?"

"I do not know Dean. I have never heard of these things before." Cas shakes his head slightly.

Alex pushes against it's chest trying to make space between it's teeth and her.

"We can try at least. Come on the place is right there." Adam says already getting ready to get out.

Dean quickly pulls up and stops the car. Adam practically runs out before it's fully parked and goes to the back.

Sam and Dean follow grabbing a weapon along with him. Gabe and Cas go ahead of them and start taking care of the normal vamps.

Alex manages to grab a broken board from the door and hit the creature with hit. She climbs out from under it and runs down the hall not knowing where to go.

They get the last vampire on the first floor and Sam and Dean go up while Adam and Gabe go down where Alex was taken.

Alex start to slow when she doesn't hear anyone behind her and silently goes through the complicated hallways until someone grabs her.

Adam goes down the hall chopping off the vamps' heads as he goes.

Gabe gets the ones he misses

Sharp claws scrape down her back and arm pulling her into a pitch black room.

She grabs for something, anything but doesn't find anything useful.

Alex tries to look around to see what has her but it's too dark. She feels the claws rip down her side making her hiss in pain and bang against the wall trying to get someone's attention.

Dean and Sam finally take out all the Vampires, and find a few werewolves chained up in room.

They share a look before taking care of them and walking down stairs soon meeting the monster that had Alex earlier.

"So you remember how we gank this thing?" Dean asks not looking away from it. It leaps at them, and Sam fires a shot slowing it down. It backs up a bit.

"uh…silver blade. Where's Cas?" He asks just as he sees the creature still and fall to the floor showing Castiel pulling his angel blade out of it's back. "never mind"

Adam gets to a door and hears faint banging. "Gabe can you open this?" he asks after trying and failing to open the jammed door.

Gabe moves him out of the way and yanks it open, "did you really need to ask?"

Adam rolls his eyes and walks in.

Alex is thrown to the floor and catches a glimpse seeing that it's another monster holding her by her neck.

She starts struggling to breath still trying to hold it back when she hears the door bang open. She doesn't have time to look to see who it is assuming its another monster. She just tries to push the thing off of her again black spots showing in her vision.

She's about to black out when the monster stills above her landing on her shortly after.


	16. Chapter 15

Alex grunts at the monster on top of her and tries to push it off just succeeding in making it hit her old bruises and new cuts running along her sides arms and stomach. She winces slightly and looks up slightly alarmed when she feels a shadow above her.

Adam had run over to push the monster off of her. She instantly relaxes seeing him and breathes out a sigh of relief as he pushes it off.

Alex tries to get up wincing when it stretches the cuts on her stomach and side.

"maybe you shouldn't do that" Adam mutters carefully putting her arm around his neck and picking her up.

She winces slightly but clings onto him silently and shakily.

Adam looks at her and carries her back upstairs.

When they get there with Gabe in tow they see dean and Sam waiting on them. Sam's eyes widen at the blood coming from the now even more pale girl and quickly opens the back of the impala when they get out to it.

Adam carefully puts her in the backseat sliding in next to her. Grey eyes crinkly in pain as she has to stretch the cuts to sit in the seat. He notices and shifts her to sit across the seat with her back leaning on him. She stiffens up instantly but doesn't try to move.

He notices but doesn't say anything as the brothers drive off, the angels meeting them at the motel.

The drive back's filled with glances from Sam and a lot of questions. Alex falls unconscious from blood loss halfway through the drive.

Sam looks back to see an almost worried looking Adam looking down at her.

"She's going to be fine Adam" Adam's head shoots up at Sam's words.

"what do you mean?" he asks

Sam resists the urge to roll his eyes, "I mean you're obviously worried about her, and she'll be fine."

Adam looks at him, "of course I'm worried about her…." his eyes widen a little, "I mean she's the only way I'll be able to hunt and stay alive."

Sam does roll his eyes this time, "yeah sure that's why" he mutters low enough to where Adam's not sure if he heard or not.

As Sam turns back to the front Dean pulls up to the motel and cuts the engine getting out. He helps Adam get Alex out of the back seat without making her cuts bleed even worse.

Adam lays her on the bed and Charlie looks at her then looks at the rest of them, "I told you idiots something bad would happen."

She walks over to the unconscious girl, "we need to get her out of this dress before it messes with her cuts" she mutters. The red-head looks at the guys, "get out so I can get this material away from the cuts" she demands.

They all quickly get away from the demanding girl and Charlie helps Alex change noticing the many bruises on her torso and legs.

Once she's done she calls the guys back in and turns to Gabe, "can one of you heal her at all"

He shrugs, "we can to some extent. We can probably stop the bleeding but that's about as far as we can go for now"

Charlie looks at him wide eyed, "well do it!"

Cas jumps a little at the unexpected exclamation as Gabe goes over and stops the bleeding.

"thank you" Charlie says and looks at them, "what the hell was that thing?"

"uh" Sam says, "well, it was a vampire and werewolf mix."

"I've seen both and that thing…at least the others looked somewhat human." Charlie says sitting on the edge of the bed.

"well, from what Bobby says when they combine the two they go full beast." Dean simplifies grabbing a beer.

Charlie nods, "and those things are what did this?" she motions to Alex and the cuts.

Adam nods, "yeah, we found one on top of her. She looked terrified" he says with a thoughtful expression.

She nods again.

"I mean, I've seen people react to monsters. I've seen the kind of fear people have. She had a totally different kind." He thinks out loud

Everyone turns to look at him.

"what do you mean?" Sam finally asks after a few moments of silence

Adam looks up, "it was like she was remembering something instead of just the monster there. Like she was still afraid of the monster don't get me wrong, It's just that…there was something else."

Dean glances at Charlie then back to him, "you know what she went through dude. Probably not all of it, hell it's probably better not to know all of it. But she went through some shit back at home. I don't think it's any of our business."

Adam opens his mouth to say something when he's interrupted, "exactly, It's none of your damn business." Alex spits out struggling to sit up settling on leaning on her elbows to look at him.

"I was just…" Adam starts only to be cut off again.

"I know what you were doing. I already told you the basic shit alright? So stop thinking and get over it. " Alex snaps

Adam looks at her, "I'm sorry for caring"

Alex rolls her eyes, "you don't care. No one does. You're just curious like everyone else"

The room goes silent and Charlie looks at them.

"What's going on?" She whispers to Dean.

He shakes his head, "I can't tell ya"

Charlie nods, "alright"

Adam lets it drop and sits down on the chair

~~time skip a couple days~~

Alex was able to walk around without pain so they started on another hunt. It was another simple salt and burn and when they get back to the motel for that week, they had to get only one room once again, they all just have some scraps and bruises.

They get back and Dean calls first shower running inside. Sam followed close behind with Adam and Alex trailing behind.

After the guys have a shower Dean drives to the nearest diner with Cas to get everyone something to eat. Cas takes the hand he's not driving with, surprising the blonde for a moment before shrugging it off and driving the rest of the way.

They walk in and order everyone's food sitting down to wait for it. Dean gets a far away look on his face.

Cas looks at him, "Dean are you alright?"

"hmm?" Dean hums looking up at the former angel, "yeah, Cas I'm fine"

"are you sure Dean. You do not look fine"

Dean nods with a smile, "yeah 'm fine"

Cas is about to say something more when they call for the group's food and Dean abruptly gets up to get it.

They drive back to the motel now automatically hand in hand. Once back Dean almost opens the door when he hears Adam and Alex talking.

Adam walks out and looks at Alex who's looking at her old cuts with a frown.

"you okay?" he asks quietly.

Alex doesn't look at him, "yeah, I'm fine"

"you don't look fine" He pushes.

Alex looks up, "I said I'm fine. Drop it…please"

Adam puts his hands up, "alright fine, I'll pretend not to care"

Alex rolls her eyes.

"what?" he asks

"you and that caring bullshit again" Alex mumbles getting up and going to find some clothes.

"I told you I really do care Alex"

Alex doesn't look at him, "and I told you, that you're just curious. No one actually cares."

"how would you know that?" he asks

"I just do" she mumbles

Adam rolls his eyes. "please tell me then, because I don't understand you"

Alex turns to look at him at that, "you're not meant to understand me! The only reason we are still partners is because I can't go back to that hell hole and you need someone to keep your dumbass from being killed! got it?" she yells loosing her temper

His eyes widen and he can only nod.

Alex quickly makes her way to the bathroom and strips getting in the shower. After a moment she just slides down to sit in the tub letting the water fall over her as she looks at her old bruises and cuts still healing from when she was home. She stays there for a while before getting the nerve to get up and finish showering and getting out quickly getting dressed.

****hey sorry a little late but I did a lot of rearranging of this chapter so…it's unedited and everything so if you see a problem please tell me.**

**Can you please tell me if you like it or not?****


	17. Chapter 16

Alex gets dressed and goes back out to the main room where Adam, Dean, and Cas are. She ignores the others needing some space and goes to sit on her bed.

Dean looks from her to Adam and gives him a 'what the hell did you do?' look.

Adam shrugs and sits on the opposite side of the room. Dean sighs and looks at Cas.

Cas was looking intently at Alex who was eating something they had brought back.

"hey, what are you doing?" Dean asks so only the former angel can hear.

"I don't like her thoughts today." Cas mumbles

Dean glances at the dark haired girl, "what do you mean?"

"they are very dark" Cas says sitting down and getting his own food, which was the same as Dean's.

Dean looks at him in confusion for a moment before sitting down also, "dark?" he asks continuing when all he gets is a nod, "dark how? like darker than usual?"

"Well, I am used to her thinking about how much she hates Adam when we walk in on something like what has happened." He explains with a small nod.

Dean nods urging him to continue.

"Only this time her thoughts are clouded by something else. Memories or..dreams?" Cas says in a questioning tone.

"you mean you don't know?"

Cas shakes his head, "no, I believe she has figured out how to block me out to some extent."

Dean gives a shocked look, "seriously?"

Cas nods taking a bite of the large burger in his hands.

Alex doesn't look up from what she's doing even though she's been listening to them the whole time.

_'well duh. It's my head you ass. I don't like people messing with it'_ she thinks loudly causing the ex-angel to look up from his meal only to turn a slight shade of pink and look back down causing the girl to smirk to herself.

The rest of the time as they eat goes by relatively quiet. No one speaks so the only noise in the room is of their chewing. Alex keeps feeling someone look at her mentally rolling her eyes knowing exactly who it is.

After they're done eating Sam comes in with Gabe and starts telling them about a new case. It looks like an odd case even for them, so they get packed up and head out.

Alex follows them out, _I wonder what they would do if they had to switch angels for a day_

Gabe goes off on his own much to sam's obvious, to only Alex it seems, dislike. Cas gets stuck in the back between Alex and Adam after Alex threatened to break the youngest winchester's nose…again

After a few hours in the car they pull into a town and Dean sends the newbies out to get information from the family while him and Sam go see what the cops are doing.

Alex grimaces and gets out following Adam to the door. They're met by a girl about Alex's age asking who they are.

"We just need to ask you a few questions." Adam says with a smile as they both show their fake badges. The girl nods and lets them in leading them to the living room.

"what do you need to know?" the girl asks not looking upset at all hardly.

After an hour of them asking questions and her not so subtle flirting with the blonde they get up to leave. As they get to the door the girl slips a piece of paper into Adam's pocket. Alex rolls her eyes as they walk down the street.

~back at the hotel later~

"What'd you guys get" Dean asks sitting down grabbing a beer.

"well I got a number." Adam grins. Alex rolls her eyes again

"He meant the case idiot" Alex says.

Adam looks at her, "someone jealous?" he smirks

"oh please" Alex scoffs. "she barely even answered any of the questions. so we didn't get much. The whole time she just looked like she was about to jump Blondie over here. The only thing we got was that he started to go out a lot at night" she says changing the subject.

She looks at dean missing Adam's smirk before he turns to Dean also.

"I also saw some scratch marks near the handle of the doorknob. Like an animal was trying to use it." Adam adds. Alex nods in agreement.

Sam nods, "well the vic looked like he had been injected with something multiple times. We checked and he had vampire fangs.."

Alex and Adam nod.

"it had claws too though" Dean adds.

Alex pales slightly thinking, "were there any deaths around here where the throat was ripped out and the body was practically torn apart with organs missing?"

Sam searches it and nods, "yeah, how'd you know that?"

"those things back at that mansion. I saw them kill some of the other vampires. That's how they were killed." Alex explains.

"Well that's just great. Those asshole Vamps are trying to make some kinda hybrid here too?" Adam says sitting down next to Alex.

"Guess so" Sam says with a frown.

Alex was more pale than usual remembering what happened at the mansion.

"hey you alright?" Adam asks her.

She jumps out of her thoughts back to reality, "I'm fine"

He looks like he wants to say something more but restrains himself still looking at her. She shifts a little but doesn't say anything more for a few minutes.

"any plan to get rid of these things for good?" Alex asks going back to her normal blank mask. Adam looks at her for a moment before looking at Sam as he speaks.

"well we should probably find the vampires that are doing this and stop them" he says the obvious.

Dean nods, "well yeah, any ideas where they're at?"

"I'll start looking" Sam says already siting down at his computer and searching.

Alex nods a bit and walks outside needing some air. Adam watches her go getting the urge to go after her. Ultimately he decides to stay in the room not wanting another fight between him and the girl.

After repeatedly glancing at the door Gabe groans, "just go out there you idiot."

Adam glared as his brothers laugh, but he goes outside anyway.

Alex was sitting next to the door on the ground seeming lost in thought. Without thinking about it he sat next to her earning a side glance from distant grey eyes.

~~in the room~~

Sam shakes his head hearing the door shut behind the blonde. "He's like a damn puppy"

Gabe snorts, "got that right". He goes and perches on the arm of the chair Sam's sitting in.

"I'm so glad I don't act like that" Sam mutters to himself.

Gabe gives him a 'are you serious right now?' look.

"what?" the taller asks defensively.

"you do act like that"

"I do not"

"yes you do Sammy" Dean says from his spot on one of the hotel beds.

"no one asked you Dean" The brother grumbles crossing his arms.

**sorry for the late update. I've been having some problems**


	18. Chapter 17

**Alex POV**

I quickly walk out of the motel room needing some air. I don't get freaked out easily but those things...those things push me to my breaking point. I sit down and breathe a sigh of relief as the cool air hits me. I lean back against the building and close my eyes.

I sigh inwardly a few minutes later when I hear the door open. I don't have to look up to know who it is. Don't ask me how I just can...I glance up at the blond as he sits down next to me.

"I would ask if you're alright but then you'll snap at me so..." Adam tells me in a serious tone but I can tell he's joking.

I fight off a smile and shrug, "I'm fine. Just needed some air."

He nods making some of his hair fall into his eyes. "I can definitely understand that. Especially with what happened last time..."

I nod. That was terrifying. It wasn't just the werevamp, yes that's what I'm calling it bite me. With that thing holding me down like that...it just brought back memories. Ones that I would rather keep forgotten, and it makes me..well jumpy.

"Hey, Alex" I blink over at him as he snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"What?"

"You zoned out on me." He states with...wait..is that worry in his voice? No..I'm just being stupid, as usual. He probably just thought it was weird. He wouldn't be concerned.

"oh, sorry. Just thinking" I shrug going to look straight ahead again.

I see Adam nod next to me, "Well we should probably get inside..it's getting dark"

"I guess" I sigh not looking forward to trying to sleep. Before we got here I was having horrible nightmares, and I doubt they'll stop now. Certainly not with those things around.

I get up and head inside behind him to see Sam, Dean, and Cas already asleep, Gabe already gone.

I glance to my, well our but I don't like calling it that, bed to see Adam already changing. I quickly head to the bathroom.

What the hell is wrong with me? I ask myself as I look in the mirror, and is that..a blush? I don't blush! There is something definitely wrong with me.

**Adam's POV**

I glance up just as Alex runs to the bathroom..with a red face.

Was she blushing?

No, it must be something else.

I shrug it off and get into bed sighing happily to finally get to sleep. For some reason i haven't been able to sleep while at Bobby's.

**Alex's POV**

Once I get changed I quickly get in bed and fall asleep after tossing and turning for a while. When I finally let sleep overcome me it isn't for long because the next thing I know I'm sitting up gasping.

I pant for a moment before my iPod and headphones are thrusted at me. This makes me jump and whip my head to see Adam still sleepily holding onto them waiting for me to take them. Evidently it takes too long for me to take them because he sighs.

"When you have nightmares you usually listen to music to help you calm down right?" He asks clearly still half asleep.

All I can do is nod dumbly and take the objects quickly rolling over and putting my ear buds in not letting my thoughts roam past my music. That's the last thing I need right now.

~~time skip to next day~~

We've spent the whole day looking for any leads for these werevamps, and that is the official term now. Dean and I decided. Anyway we came up with zilch, nada, nothing. You get the point?

We aren't sure what to do until Bobby calls us with a possible witch case. Seems there was a group in a small town. Too many for only one or two hunters to handle so we take it. It's not like we have anything to go on for our case yet anyway. Maybe we'll hear something or find something else with a fresh mind. I don't even know anymore, I'm just relieved to not have to deal with those things at the moment.

Now we're in the Impala once again only this time Sam's banished to the back seat and I'm stuck in the middle. Go figure. I'm guessing I don't even have to explain why he's in the back *cough* Cas *cough*. I'm honestly surprised this is the first time this has happened. How I'm in the middle..I have no clue.

When we get there I talk the guys into letting Adam and I take a look at the last victim. I just don't want to deal with another girl like the last one..she was just annoying. That's it. So now I have a curious looking Adam walking next to me. I ignore it not wanting to answer any questions and spit a quick lie about being an FBI agent as I walk in to the crime scene.

As I look through the scene I find some things that obviously point out this was a witch. Probably multiple ones. After I'm done looking at my part I go to find blondie. Once outside I call the guys and tell them what was going on, with Adam talking over me next to my ear the whole time. He was a little too close for comfort to say the least.

The walk to where we were staying is pretty silent. With me trying to figure out all the details I could and Adam..well who the hell knows what goes on in his mind. All I know is that he kept glancing at me with a hint of a smirk.

By the time we make it back I was pretty sure I had at least a small blush and was ready to slap him. Lucky for him though Sam met us outside.

"Alright so we searched and found almost a dozen cases like this in the past year. We did some digging and found that there's a group of people that are oddly close.." Sam explains until I interject.

"Wait why is it odd that they're close? This is a pretty small town after all"

"True, but this is different somehow. One was 'friends' with the last victim. So we asked the others and we heard almost the exact same thing from everyone. Almost word for word."

"Okay yeah that's strange." I sigh.

"Guys..shouldn't we talk about this inside?" Adam asks. For once he actually makes since, and I nod a little looking at Sam.

"Sure but I'm not going in there first." He shakes his head.

We both look at him like he's crazy.

He sighs, "Dean and Cas were alone in there together..and I heard some things someone should not hear his brother say"

"I did not need to know that" Adam groans making a face

I roll my eyes hiding a smile at him and walk up to the door knocking loudly, "hey asshats. You can do that later. When we're not around" I say making sure they can hear me.

I lean on the wall hearing shuffling behind the closed door and seeing a pair of disgusted looks coming from Adam and Sam. After a few moments Dean opens the door with a red face. I smirk at him and walk in, "you better not have been on my bed" I warn casually as the other two walk in.

~~next day because I can~~

After a night full of research and other things we found out the group Sam mentioned before were in fact all witches and that they were meeting again today.

We all decide on a plan which is for Sam and Dean to sneak in the front of the house and for Adam and I to go in the back when night falls.

As it starts to get dark we grab the weapons we need and head to where we need to be. When it's time to break up their little get together we break in, or more so I pick the lock, not wanting to be heard yet.

...

That was the plan anyway. When we stepped in we were instantly thrown to the walls and a cloud of smoke covered us. The moment I breathed it in I knew it was a spell or something. It was thick and stung as it went through my airways causing my eyes to water. It feels like a million needles are stabbing me every time I take a breath. Or like fire running through me.

I looked at the guys as the smoke cleared to see that it wasn't bothering them. They must have held their breath but I didn't have time.

I expected to be knocked out by the gas but instead something else entirely happened. When Sam, Dean, and Adam took care of the witches once they were loose I collapsed to the floor trying to breathe normal again but having trouble from the shooting pain...


	19. Chapter 18

**Adam's POV**

Sam, Dean and I take turns in getting rid of these witches. It's still difficult to see just from the aftermath of the smoke. Luckily none of us breathed any of it in. At least I hope they didn't.

By the time we get the group taken care of though I know I was wrong just from the gasping behind me. I glance around to make sure the guys had everything taken care of before bolting back to the edge of the room following the sound and finding Alex hunched over looking like she's trying and failing to breathe.

I kneel next to her trying to see any outside damage like a stab or a shot even though I didn't see or hear anything like that happen. Not seeing anything my stomach flips and all I can think is _what the hell did they do._

I've never felt this protective over anyone before, but before I can think more on that I feel a smaller hand grasp onto my arm in a tight grip. As if hanging on for life. I dart my eyes up to meet the once steely grey eyes, now turning so many colors so rapidly I can't even tell how many there are. For some reason she looks at me like she's shocked by what she sees and I can't really understand it. You would think I'd be the one shocked. Her eyes are changing color so quickly I can only pick up on a few. Only she doesn't give me time to evaluate why she's giving me that look...

She coughs a few more times as I get her to her feet and get her outside. Hopefully if I can get her away from the left over smokey substance it will help.

A few minutes later she starts to breath normally, or at least close to normal, and lets my arm go.

"Alex what the hell happened!?" I can't help the worried undertone to my voice.

She looks up at me for a moment as if she's trying to piece together what _had_ happened. Like she couldn't remember.

**Alex's POV**

It's like my mind went blank. I couldn't remember anything before the point of collapsing to the ground and gasping for air. All I remember is trying to breathe as I looked into a set of eyes changing to so many colors I can't pinpoint but a few, and that took some work. I had to think hard before I could answer Adam and when I did my voice was hoarse from all the coughing.

"I may have breathed in some of the smoke on accident." I mutter barely audible.

I hear the other sigh and look up to see him running his hand through his hair, but he doesn't say anything.

It's silent for a few minutes with me finally getting my breathing to normal and him..I have no clue. He looks more nervous than I was and I'm the one that has whatever the hell that was in my lungs. I mentally roll my eyes, so why is he the one freaking out.

Grant it I probably would be too if I had any energy left. I could probably fall over from exhaustion right here and now, and I hate to say it but if he wasn't here I most likely would. I start to feel my eyelids droop as I hear Adam yell something next to me.

"Dean! Go get the car!" It takes a few tries for me to be able to comprehend what he said. It's like my mind is running in slow motion.

A few seconds later I hear the Impala and Adam helps me stand back up. "Can you walk?" he asks

I grimace but nod, I hate having to be helped especially by someone I..well don't like. I guess. I think. I'm not even sure anymore. I must be really tired, geez. I make my way to the back seat of the impala starting to calm down slightly as Adam slides in next to me.

"What the hell happened Alex?" Dean repeated blondie's first question once we were on the road.

I sigh, "I just got caught off guard. I'm fine though. Just a little out of breath."

"Yeah, you're fine" I hear Adam scoff quietly almost to himself, "you just couldn't breathe"

I don't pay attention to him and just sit back closing my eyes to try and relax. It's like I can still feel the smoke traveling to my lungs. Just a burning feeling like a millions white- hot needles stabbing my throat each time I try to breathe.

I can feel a pair of blue-green **(that's what they look like to me..so yeah) **eyes boring into me as I sit with my own closed. I try to ignore it but I just keep feeling him look at me every couple miles.

Sighing I open my eyes and look at him pushing the pain I feel down not really wanting him...or the guys to see, "I'm fine. See nothing wrong." I show him this by holding my arms up and waving my hands in his face trying to show him nothing was wrong ignoring how tired I am. I smirk to myself seeing him try to hold back a laugh.

"Alright, I get it" He nods.

**_~~time skip cause I feel like it~~_**

A couple hours of driving later I have to practically beg Dean to stop at a gas station because 1. I'm hungry as hell and 2. I need to fúcking pee! Both of which I informed the whole car of around twenty times before he finally pulled over much to Adam's amusement and Sam's annoyance.

I get why he wants to get on the road so badly. All of us took a few pretty rough hits, but when a girl needs food a girl needs food. And I can be a real bitchy person when I'm hungry.

I hear Adam snort a laugh beside me. I quickly glance at him giving him a questioning look. In response I just get a confused look and shrug it off. _Who knows what he thinks about, and I'd rather not find out personally_. I think with a roll of my eyes.

I don't notice the offended look I receive but I do hear a quiet, _yeah well that makes two of us princess. _I would have said something to that comment but Dean sent me a look that meant either I go now or he's pulling away.

Quickly getting out of the car I practically run in the store. Don't know if you'd call it a store but it'll do for a quick snack and bathroom. Which fyi was the nastiest place I've ever seen (the restroom anyway). And this is coming from a girl that..well lets just say has been through some disgusting things...

I shake off the grossed out look on my face as I walk out and look for a snack. Dean-o will probably kill me if I don't hurry up but I couldn't care less at the moment. I feel like I could literally sleep while standing up right now. (wouldn't be the first time).

Walking to one of the aisles I manage to hit a display and almost send it toppling over...

See this wouldn't be a problem if it was a normal you know cardboard..thing. But this was one of those displays made of like cans stacked on top of one another. You see the problem here?

Anyway so as I'm trying to make cans stop falling I'm mumbling curses under my breath because the dámn things keep hitting me as they fall.

Once I finally get that settled I turn around back to what I was doing before my clumsiness made my life hell once more, when I hear a lady mumbling next to me sending me an almost disappointed look. I raise an eyebrow in silent question. I mean what's her problem? I am not in the mood for this..

"It is so unladylike to say such things" She shakes her head almost like she's scolding me giving me a stern look of disapproval.

My mind goes blank for a moment and all I can think is, is this lady serious? I'm not in the mood for this and I swear to god if I had a gun I might have just shot her.

First I get attacked by a group of witches and can't breathe, and now I can't even have control over my own mouth without being judged. Obviously I'm not in the mood for this so I turn to her with the sweetest smile I can muster,

"Oh shít I'm so fùcking sorry" I say in mock apology.

I smirk at the glare she sends me and quickly grab a bag of chips and a monster before paying and heading out and back to the car climbing in next to Adam who looks like he's about to cry from laughing so hard

I send him an amused expression before turning to the other two, "what's up with him?"

****Hey, sorry. More of a filler chapter but hey I updated sooner than a month so that counts for something. Right? **

**Sorry about what happened last time. I really don't know how that happened but thanks for bringing it up**

**And hopefully there will be some Sabriel soon. Sorry I've been forgetting Sabriel and Destiel but I'll try to write it in, in the next few chapters****


	20. Please read if you left a review

**Hey, so sorry but I was just wondering if someone could help? **

**I've gotten a couple of reviews on this story but I can't see them. Sorry if I'm not replying to your reviews but the site isn't letting me see them. **

**But to answer one, I'm working on the next chapter and I will post as soon as I am finished with it. It shouldn't be long but I'm not sure.**

**Again sorry but thanks so much for reading **


	21. Chapter 19

**(Okay hey, sorry about the long wait. Don't even know if anyone is still reading this but if you are thanks for sticking with this. I know I said I would update more…I think. Don't really have an excuse except for laziness and going to Warped tour so yeah my bad.)**

**Sam's POV (I know right? About time) **

A few hours later Adam finally calms down. I don't know what got into him since no one said anything before he burst out in a fit of laughter. I'm just glad it's quiet again except for the low sound of music coming from the radio.

I'm just ready to get back to Bobby's. Dean and I decided to just head back there and take some easier hunts as we look for another lead for the werevamps or whatever Alex called them. And right now I just want to see Gabe.

No we're not together (no matter how much I wish we were). He just likes to mess with me by saying stuff like that. I hate to say it but I miss the angel with a sweet tooth. Of course I wouldn't tell Dean this. He'd look at me like I came back from the dead…again I guess.

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I felt the car lurch to a stop and rapid tapping on the window on my side. Followed soon after by Dean's yelling about 'baby'. I mentally roll my eyes and look out the window, almost jumping out of my seat when I see non other than the archangel himself pressed up again the glass. I don't even notice Dean threatening him not to get any prints on the window as I start laughing at his pig nose the pressure made from him pressing it again the glass.

I roll my eyes and push the door open ignoring the grunt I get in return for banging his face with the window.

The rest of us grab our things and go inside since Dean's already in, definitely not because Cas practically pulled him in and down the hall to 'their' room.

Mentally rolling my eyes at the two I continue to head inside glancing over at Gabe when I feel a set of golden eyes on me. I raised an eyebrow as he immediately looked away once i caught him staring.

I raised an eyebrow in question, "something wrong Gabe?"

"Course not Sasquatch. What were you guys even after? Witches?" He kept repeating questions like that seeming to look me over, for what I don't even know.

"Uh yeah. Found some witches we had to take care of. Why?"

"Just checking. You look pretty beat up" he asks in an almost a worried tone, or at least as worried as the trickster can get. That's normal though, he always worries about his friends I guess.

"I'm fine, I was just tossed around a little nothing much" I shrug. It's the truth I'm used to the feeling of being thrown against a wall by now.

As we walk into the house the first thing I see is Alex and Adam giving each other weird looks.

"What's their problem?" Gabe asked from right next to me. Sighing I shake my head.

"Don't know. They've been acting weird ever since we left the witches's house."

"Right…" He trailed off but didn't do anything. I guess he wasn't too concerned about it considering he just followed me into the kitchen for something to drink.

"Something you need Gabe?" I asked turning around to find him close…really close. Wait is he standing on a box?

"Actually sammsquatch there is and no I'm not standing on a damn box…it's more of a crate"

"Like that's so different" I rolled my eyes, "well what is it?"

"Well see you know I can read minds right and-"

I cut him off, "you can what?"

"Read minds. Anyway sometimes I won't be trying but it gets difficult when people think really loudly-"

"What do you mean people? How can someone think loudly?" I cut him off again this time getting a sucker stuck in my mouth and an unimpressed look.

"If you'll shut it for a second I'll tell you Sammich. Now yes people can think loudly, which causes me to overhear some not so..public thoughts" He smirked and my mind instantly went to every thought, every fantasy I've had of him which only made his smirk grow. He was about to say something else when we heard a yell from the living room

**(No one's POV)**

Alex and Adam had been going back and forth at each ever since they got to the house. One would say or think something about the other and of course that would piss the other off.

They were mostly only sending glares when they thought they heard something only the person in question didn't even open their mouths. Finally Adam snapped with a loud.

"I get it! You find me annoying! But I don't get how me breathing can be annoying you"

Alex turned to look at him with narrowed eyes, "what are you talking about? I didn't even say anything"

"I heard you!"

"you couldn't have!"

They went back and forth for a while before Sam walked in and broke it up, "what is wrong with you two?!"

'he started it!'

'she started it!'

Was all Gabe heard when the room fell silent

**(It may be short..sorry for that. By the way if people are still reading this would any of you want or know someone who would be a proof reader? I really don't know how to ask that obviously but I'm really bad at proof reading so…yeah. Please tell me what you think though)**


	22. Chapter 20

**~Gabe's POV~**

I look between the two in front of me seeing the grey eyed girl pale and the blond stare in shock at her. Well at least they understand what's going on. Glancing at the moose I can't say the same.

The tall almost tree height man looks like a confused puppy. God he's tall…I would definitely climb that in a second if I had the chance I'd- No! Bad Gabriel! Need to focus on the two looking like they're about to pass out..but so hard to not focus on the overgrown puppy with the great hair and the body like…what was I thinking about? Oh right..

"you two need to sit down" I tell them. Surprisingly they actually do as I say albeit as far away from each other as possible. Better than nothing I guess

Well that's what I thought until Alex got over her inner meltdown

"What the hell was that!"

I sigh, "best thing I can think of is that the fog or whatever hit you at the witches house had side effects..you did say they were the only ones that got a dose right?" the questions pointed to tall and yummy.

Sam takes a minute to snap out of his confusion, "uh yeah…wait Gabe what's going on? And did you just say yummy?"

"Well they can hear what the other thinks" I say simply avoiding the other half at all costs..for now, "try it out. Adam think of something"

**~Alex's POV~ (I will go back to Sam and Gabe don't worry)**

To say I'm freaking out? That would probably be an understatement…It's not that it's a thing with a witch but if Adam of all people..if he's in my mind. Let's just say he does not need to be in my fucking mind.

So when I hear the thought of 'hey are you alright?' that definitely isn't coming from me I freak out even more evidently making him hear since he turns to me with widened eyes.

"sorry" I mumble forcing my thoughts to calm.

"So guessing I was right then" I see Gabe smirk and glance at Sam. _Ugh would he just concentrate for a minute without looking like he wants to climb the moose_

I hear Adam snort a laugh next to me and glance over, guess he heard that.

"What's he laughing about?" Gabe raised a brow at me. Rolling my eyes I look between him and Sam before putting on a sweet smile.

"Oh nothing Gabe"

He narrows his eyes at me before starting to talk again, "anyway there's nothing you can do to reverse it..you guys will just have to wait it out and try not to kill each other"

I inwardly groaned, how could I be stuck having an idiot in my mind..I ignore his loud 'Hey!' in response to that..oh god what if he sees something?

**sorry for the wait. It's my senior year of high school and I've been busy. I still want to continue this though..if you have any ideas or comments please review or even message me. Seeing what others think honestly makes me want to write more if I know people actually like what I'm writing. Anyway thanks so much for reading**


End file.
